No cost too great
by MementoMori115
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures. With all his plans doomed to fail, the Pale King is forced to take drastic action to save his kingdom. He would bend space and time itself if it meant saving his people. But just what consequences will such an action cause. *Formerly: Dream no More*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So, I had another idea for an xover (unbelievable, right?!) and decided it would be best to give in to the madness until I get it out of my head.**

 **Hollow Knight has very vague lore behind it, so that allows me a certain amount of leeway in terms of character development, among other things. And given some aspects of it, I feel like RWBY is a good choice for the xover.**

 **And as of right now, I'm not exactly sure whether I should leave the bugs of Hallownest as they are, or just come up with some BS reason to make them insect faunus.**

 **I hope you like it, and be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

" _This great Kingdom has endured through the sacrifices of its people, and the regrets of its ruler. After all it has suffered, all it has given to survive... If it were to fall now, then it would all be for naught."_

 _\- The Pale King_

 **(-)**

 _The city that was once the glimmering capital of a great Kingdom, was now nothing more than a hollowed out shell of its former self. The majority of its citizens now haunt the streets, no longer capable of thought for themselves, but instead answer to the will of a higher being that they cannot refuse. Once respectable nobles now tear the flesh from any they can find that aren't infected. Honor bound knights turn their blades on those they were supposed to protect. The members of the Arcane Society have perverted their arts through madness, and distort the city from their perch in the Soul Sanctum._

 _What few bugs that were able to stave off the infection, have holed themselves up in their residences, trembling in fear and praying for the plague to end. Never willing to venture from the safety of their homes, and risk getting slaughtered by the bugs they had once called 'neighbors'. The brave individuals among them that chose to face the horde to attempt escape, were met with a violent death._

 _The waterways were now infested with abhorrent and vile creatures that propagate endlessly, and devour anything that they happen upon._

 _Kings Station, the busiest stag station throughout the Kingdom, was now dead silent. When the plague first broke out, many fled to the station to escape the city. And in that chaos, it made it all the more easy for the husks to kill en-masse. Dead stags and bugs were piled up, blocking most of the tunnels._

 _The rest of the Kingdom wasn't much better. The plague quickly spread through the Fungal Wastes via spores. Greenpath's vegetation was now just as eager to kill as its denizens. The long buried corpses in the Resting Grounds had reanimated, causing a sickly scent of decay to permeate the air. The miners of Crystal Peak became obsessed with the gems they unearthed and turned violent towards intruders. The Queens Garden was overtaken by a faction of the Mantis Tribe who, at the behest of their Traitor Lord, willingly gave themselves over to the infection in exchange for the power it granted. And fierce Dryya, leader of the White Knights, had fallen in battle to protect the Kingdoms Queen from the mantis assault. Deepnest became a den of danger and death that made its previous state pale in comparison._

 _The Kingdom that was deigned to last eternal, was now crumbling down around itself._

 _And there was no way to stop it..._

He blinked.

No longer was he watching as the Kingdom heaved its dying breaths, but he was back in the City of Tears. Looking out over the pristine city from its tallest tower as the citizens went about their day below him, completely unaware of their impending doom.

"Sire?" a voice called out from behind him.

Turning his head ever so slightly, he cast his gaze towards his companion. Standing in the doorway was one of his most trusted followers. Kind to a fault in her daily life, but equally as lethal on the battlefield, Isma was the younger sister of the Hive Queen, Vespa. The bee was well versed in the Arcane arts which, when combined with her skill at utilizing poison, made her an assassin without equal.

At her insistence, she had accompanied the King in his trip to the Watchers Tower in the city. Her reason for this being that he had a somewhat intimidating presence, and felt that her being with him would offset it somewhat, given her familiarity with the populace.

He didn't mean to be intimidating to his subjects, it was just the natural reaction they had to the immense power that radiated from his form. If he had a way of lessening it any further, he would do so.

But regardless of his subjects apprehension to him being there, the King needed to meet with Lurien in order to discuss future plans.

"Is something wrong sire?" asked the bee.

"Why do you ask?"

His voice was filled with booming power, yet still retained its softer intent.

"You have been staring out over the city for some time now. I have tried calling out to you several times with no response." she voiced her concern. "Was it another vision?"

Very few were privy to the King's true nature, as well as the abilities it provided. One in particular was the ability for him to see into the future and witness coming events. It was because of this that he had learned of Her inevitable return. And while this power was a great boon for him, it had its drawbacks. He had no control over what he saw or when he saw it. Sometimes the images would be blurry, and other times clear. And every time he did something to counter future events, the visions would change.

But this vision was by far the worst.

With it, he watched once again as his Kingdom crumbled. Stared in horror as all his plans failed and resulted in the peoples demise. The destined Dreamers, steadfast in their duty as they were, still failed to contain the Light within the chosen champion.

The King seethed in silent rage with the knowledge that everything he had done, the horrible acts and twisted experiments he performed on his own children, had all been for nothing. He had spent years working to save his Kingdom. This was not the first plan, nor the second. Rather, this was the last desperate attempt that he threw his all at. Years were spent preparing everything down to the smallest detail. And in the wake of all his efforts, the Light that sought to bring ruin to them all, would still come out victorious.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding, letting his anger subside in turn. "Yes." he responded after a moment. "Once again I have been forced to watch as my Kingdom meets its end." he stared out over the city again. "Once again, I have been forced to watch as my plans fail. Watch as all the sacrifices that have been made were pointless."

Isma could hear the sorrow hidden within the King's tone. "Sire..."

The Pale King turned around and walked towards Isma. "The eve of the infection is almost upon us. Soon the first bug will fall victim to Her influence, and from there it will spread like wildfire." he passed by Isma and gestured for her to follow him.

"So... There's no stopping it, is there?" asked the bee.

"No, there isn't." he responded as he briskly walked down the halls. As he rounded a corner, he nearly ran into Lurien who was going in the opposite direction.

"Oh! My Lord." he greeted with a quick bow. "I was just on my way to see y-."

"My apologies old friend, but time is of the essence right now." the King interrupted. "I need you to send for Monomon and Herrah. Tell them to meet me at the Stag Nest. I expect you to be there as well."

"But, my Lord, whatever for?"

The King didn't even stop walking as he replied back. "One last shot at victory."

 **(-)**

Arriving at King's Station, the crowd made way for the Pale King as he did his best to move quickly without causing the people to panic. Isma was right behind him, staying in step.

"Sire, what are you planning?" she asked in concern.

"If the Kingdom is destined to fall regardless, then I no longer have any reservations about this next plan." he answered as he climbed aboard a stag. "Isma, I need you to find my wife and bring her to the Stag Nest. And be quick about it."

"But sire-."

"Go!" he ordered.

Isma instantly snapped to attention. "As you wish sire!"

The King then turned his attention to the stag. "Get me to the resting grounds."

"Aye sir!" the beetle responded as it took off down the tunnels.

' _Time is running out and there is nothing I can do to stop the plague. So if I can't prevent the plague from happening, then I'll just have to skip over it. I will ensure this Kingdom's survival. I will protect its people. I will now be defeated by Her!'_

The King was shaken from his thoughts when the stag came to a halt. They had arrived.

"Do you need me to remain here sir?" the beetle asked.

"Yes. I will be back soon." he answered as he took off into the Resting Grounds.

The grounds served as the Kingdom's cemetery for the majority of its people. As a result, various energies would collect in the area, and occasionally result in the appearance of ghosts. It was for this reason that Seer chose to reside there.

Knocking on the door to the moth's abode, he was greeted by an aged voice.

"Come in."

Stepping into the hut, he spotted Seer sitting at her table and looking over a bowl filled with questionable things. It smelled rather horrid and gave off a colorful smoke.

"Ahh... To what do I owe the pleasure of the Pale King himself coming to see me?"

"Seer." he spoke with a quick nod of acknowledgement. "I have need of something from you."

"Ohh? Well, what would the King need from a frail old lady like myself?" she asked cheerfully as she tossed some herbs into her bowl, causing the smoke to change color and mute the scent.

"The Dream Nail."

Seer paused momentarily before tossing in some more herbs. "Why, may I ask, do you need such a thing?" her previously warm tone of voice was now more serious.

"Time is running short for the Kingdom. All of my plans are destined to fail, and the only one I have left requires that nail."

"You seem certain that your new plan will succeed." she noted idly as she stirred the bowls contents. "Where does this confidence come from? Is it trust? Is it from knowledge?" she then turned her sharp gaze towards the King. "Or is it desperation?"

"... I need the nail."

"She is destined to return, so you would risk it all on a one-in-a-million roll of the dice." Seer then took the bowl and walked towards her huts exit, passing by the King.

He followed after her as she walked into a garden. "It is all I have left."

"That may be true," she said as she knelt down to inspect a sprouting vine. "But remember, it's not just your life that you're gambling with here."

"Please, do me this small favor."

"... This is neither small, nor a favor." she responded as she poured the bowls contents over the sprout. "What you ask of me is something that by all rights I should deny."

The King stood in silence.

Suddenly, the plant before Seer shot upward into a mass of glowing vines.

"But, I suppose an old lady like myself can make a mistake or two."

As he looked at the whispering root, he noticed an out of place glimmer.

"The nail."

Seer reached into the vines and pulled out the Dream Nail. "Take it." she said as she held it out to the King. "And make sure you succeed."

"I will." he responded as he took the nail.

 **(-)**

"For exactly what reason has our 'esteemed King' summoned us?" asked Herrah, the ruler of the Deepnest. Though she had agreed to aid the Pale King in his plan, it was only in exchange for the child he provided her with. She had very little reason to follow his orders outside of what was already agreed upon.

"I'm sure it was for a good reason." opined Monomon. "For him to summon us Dreamers, it must be quite important."

"He seemed rather serious when I saw him." spoke Lurien.

"Isma had informed me that he had another vision." said the White Lady, who had remained quiet up until then. "I fear that he has seen a tragic future for the Kingdom."

"Are you saying that everything we've been through has been pointless?" asked Herrah. "That all this effort was a waste of time? I could have been bolstering my defenses, but instead, I chose to trust the word of your King." the Beast scoffed. "What a fool I must have been."

"Please, settle down Herrah." Monomon said calmly. "Soon the King will be here, and we will know the reason behind our summons."

Almost as if in answer to her words, the sound of a stag beetle could be heard rumbling down the stagways. From the darkness of the tunnel emerge a beetle ridden by the Pale King himself.

Casting his gaze over the group, he nodded in approval. "Good, you're all here."

"Yes, _we_ are." Herrah said with a bit of venom in her voice. "So, how exactly did your plan fail this time?"

The King dismounted the stag and walked past Herrah. "The reason why is of no concern. What matters, is that it will fail, and now I need a new plan."

"And that plan has brought us to the Howling Cliffs?" asked Lurien as the King stepped outside the station and onto the frigid Overworld.

"Yes. But for this plan to work, I require one more person." the King answered as he led the group down a hidden path down the mountain.

"And this person lives out here?"

The Pale King walked up to a nearby cliff face and began tapping it in several places. "No. But the means to summon him is."

Eventually the King found what he was looking for. A rather unsuspecting rock that was loose against the wall. Sliding it to the side, the wall began to rumble before lifting up to reveal a cave.

"Quick, in here." the King ordered as he led the group inside.

It was a large, dark cavern that appeared untouched by bugkind. And in the center of the cavern, was a single lantern. It looked rather ominous, not to mention out of place.

"This is it." the King spoke.

"A lantern?" Herrah spoke up. "You brought us to this godforsaken mountain for a lantern?"

"It looks... familiar." opined Monomon. "I think I came across a picture of it in my studies."

The Pale King nodded. "The story behind this lantern goes back as far as Hers." he responded, getting a slight shock from the group. "In the past, the expanse of Dream was split in two. The first realm, the realm of Dreams, went to Her. The second however, belongs to a different being. The Nightmare realm, ruled by the Nightmare Heart."

"That... sounds rather bad." said Lurien. "Are you saying we're going to ask this 'Nightmare Heart' for help? Because that sounds a little dangerous."

"I am well aware of how it sounds Lurien. But unlike Her, the Nightmare Heart is simply content with its small congregation of followers, who aid it in prolonging its life."

"So, it's still not good, but it's far better when compared to Her." surmised the White Lady.

"Yes." answered the King. With a spark of soul, he was able to light the lantern's base, causing a scarlet flame to ignite.

A faint breeze blew through the cavern, carrying with it unnaturally warm air. The muffled sound of music could be heard playing all around them, echoing through the cavern. The flame from the lantern began to grow in size, and suddenly shot across the cavern and slammed into the ground, resulting in a huge conflagration.

The group shielded their eyes from the heat and light, and after a few moments, it subsided. In place of the fireball, was now an entire caravan of strange bugs and other creatures. They were all dressed for a circus, and judging from some of the equipment they carried, the idea wasn't very far fetched. And standing at the lead of them was a tall bug of some sort who was dressed in a dark-grey coat that flared out at both ends. His very presence screamed danger, but at the same time, harbored no ill intent.

"Ahhh... It seems that we have been summoned a little early." spoke the bug. His voice was rough and raspy. The kind of voice that sounds painful to the speaker. He then turned his gaze towards the Pale King. "And why exactly, have you called for us?" his eyes narrowed. "Wyrm."

"Who is this bug?" asked Herrah. "His presence is quite unsettling."

"Your words of kindness aside, I believe a proper introduction is in order." responded the strange bug. He gave a polite bow before speaking his name. "I am Troupe Master Grimm. The greatest showman you will ever meet, as well as the leader of my congregation of circus performers you see behind me."

As he lifted up from his bow, he faced the Pale King with a faint smirk. "Though, I'd wager a guess that you already know who I truly am."

"The representative of the Nightmare Heart." replied the King.

Grimm brought his his hands together in a light clap. "Ah! It is good to see that there are still some who remember us. That annoying tyrant did quite a good job of hogging the spotlight. I feared that we had been completely forgotten." he then tapped his index fingers against each other as he adopted a curious look. "Though I must know, exactly why have you called for us?"

The Pale King could hear the slight traces of annoyance in Grimm's voice. He was well aware of the troupe's purpose, and though its master hid it well like a good showman should, they were still displeased at being summoned so early.

"I require something of you, Grimm."

"Oh? The Great Wyrm requires _my_ aid? Is the world coming to an end?" Grimm responded in an over-dramatic fashion. "Because if so, that's all the better for us."

Herrah stepped forward and was about to tell the bug off, but the King held out his arm to stop her.

"My Kingdom is on the cusp of ruin, and I cannot allow that to happen. I need your help to prevent that."

"While I am flattered that the Wyrm himself is coming to me for aid, I must remind you that by helping you out, I stand to gain nothing." Grimm held out his finger and a small scarlet flame ignited. "You know how it goes, right?"

" _Through dreams I travel, at lanterns call. To consume the flames of a kingdom's fall."_

The Pale King's eyes sharpened.

"Helping you stop the coming tragedy is counterproductive to our purpose. And as much as I would like to spite Her by doing so, it would still hinder us." the flame on Grimm's finger snuffed out. "And we can't have that." he then spun on his heels and began walking back towards his troupe. "So it would seem this is where we part ways."

"What do you want Grimm?" asked the Pale King.

Grimm didn't even slow down. "Do you believe you can bribe me with material possessions?" he scoffed. "We have need for only one thing, and you cannot provide it."

"I will provide you with a fallen kingdom in exchange."

The bug halted in his tracks. Grimm turned his head slowly, a smirk on his lips that showed off his sharp teeth. "A kingdom in exchange for a kingdom you say? How devious of you~."

Monomon floated over to the Pale King and whispered into his ear. "What are you doing?"

"Saving my Kingdom." he answered. "A King's duty is to protect his people. And regardless of the price that must be payed, I will uphold that duty until I am no more."

"But-"

"So!" Grimm spoke up, interrupting Monomon. "Where exactly is this fallen kingdom you promise to provide for me?"

"You will not find it anywhere on this Overworld. Rather, it will be where we are going."

"My lord, what are you talking about?" queried Lurien.

"Yes, please do explain." said Grimm. "Before, you had my attention. Now, you have my curiosity."

The Pale King pulled out the Dream Nail and held it for all to see. "If She cannot be defeated, nor contained, then the only option left, is to go where She never existed. A place where no one can remember Her."

"Dear, what are you planning?" asked the Queen.

"The Realm of Dreams is something akin to an airlock between space. Provided one has enough Essence, they can traverse the Dream to exit in a different place from where they entered." explained the King. "But what I plan to do is on a far greater scale."

Monomon's eyes widened upon realizing the King's intent. "You plan to take the entire Kingdom of Hallownest into the Dream, and bring it out somewhere else!"

"That's insane!" shouted Herrah. "You are going to get everyone killed!"

"I must agree with Herrah on this, my lord. A single person is one thing, but an entire kingdom... It seems a bit risky." opined Lurien.

"Not to mention impossible." added Grimm. "So if you still want my help, I will need some assurance."

"I know that this is an undertaking of immense proportions, and I understand your reservations... But it will work." the King said as he turned to his companions. "Lurien, Monomon, Herrah, I will need you three to stabilize the rift. My Queen, I need you to spread your roots across the kingdom to gather as much Essence as you can." he then faced Grimm. "And Grimm, I need the Nightmare Heart to erect a wall of flames so that She can't follow."

"And what exactly will you be doing, Wyrm?"

"... I granted the people of Hallownest the power of free will, to be able to think for themselves. And I swore I would never take that back." he then looked down in sadness. "Now, if even for just a moment, I will have to abuse that power... I will make the entire Kingdom of Hallownest dream of a world without Her."

The was a few moments of silence. Then the faint sound of chuckling could be heard. It was Grimm.

"Simply marvelous! Just the kind of stunt I would expect of the desperate Wyrm!"

"So, you agree to help?" asked the King.

"Indeed. We have a deal." Grimm spoke as he returned to his troupe. "Now, let the show commence!"

 **(-)**

The twilight hour was upon the territory known as Mountain Glenn, a large plot of land to the south of the Kingdom of Vale. For years the kingdom had made plans to expand their borders to the area, hoping to take advantage of the natural mountain formations to help in keeping it safe from the Grimm. Of course, such an undertaking came with its own risks, but the reward of an entirely new (and major) settlement was too good to pass up. So as the surveyors finished up mapping the land so construction could finally begin, it came as much surprise when a storm suddenly blew in.

The sky crackled with energy as the clouds began to swirl around a central point. They shifted through a myriad of colors, resulting in things like red colored lightning. The earth rumbled with the force of a mountain-sized jackhammer. The very air distorted in waves, causing those present to become dizzy.

And then, at the climax of all the chaos, an enormous beam of light shot down from the storm and struck the center of Mountain Glenn. It exploded in a flash of light, temporarily blinding all who saw it. The glow lingered for a few moments before finally subsiding and allowing for a view of the aftermath.

What the surveyors saw caused their jaws to drop. The surroundings of Mountain Glenn had been blown away by the explosion, leaving a large ring of destroyed land around the areas center. And in the center of it all stood a new formation. A ring of mountains stood tall amongst the carnage, protectively surrounding the plot of land inside it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey, back with chapter 2.**

 **I must admit I'm a little disappointed with the response this story is getting, but I understand given how low-key a game like Hollow Knight is. I just hope I get more readers as time goes on.**

 **As I stated in the previous chapter, a lot of the backstories and such is me just giving an identity to something that has none, if that makes any sense.**

 **I hope you like, and be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

" _When we are dead and gone, nothing more than a memory to those who remain, we will be remembered not for what we did, but for what we chose not to do."_

 _\- Ze'mer_

 **(-)**

The Pale King let out a sigh of relief once the process was over. They had been successful in escaping to another world, one where She could not reach them. While the process was not very taxing upon the King himself given the nature of the part he played, the Dreamers along with his wife were winded from the affair.

"Ahh, a magnificent performance, if I do say myself."

And of course, Grimm barely had to lift a finger. All he did was contact the Nightmare Heart and relay the plan to it.

Herrah scoffed. "You say that as if you actually did something."

Grimm turned his head up and looked down on her. "It is the duty of the troupe master to orchestrate the performance, not take part in it." he said as he drummed his fingers against each other. "Only at the climax of the show, will the master reveal his grand finale."

The Beast growled low, but didn't respond.

"Well, I suppose it's safe to say we succeeded?" Lurien spoke up.

The King nodded. "Yes, we have finally escaped Her clutches."

"Perhaps this calls for a celebration?" asked Monomon.

"No." answered the King. "We are now in uncharted territory. Though we have escaped one danger, we know not what awaits us out _there_." he gestured towards the caves exit.

"Indeed." agreed the Queen. "We must deploy a scouting team as soon as possible, and ensure our defenses are sturdy."

"Speak for yourself." spoke Herrah. "My part in this mess is over. I will be returning to Deepnest, where I will remain, not to be disturbed _ever_ again." she put emphasis on the end part of her declaration.

"But," came the rough voice of the circus bug. "I will remind you all of the deal we made."

Herrah waved off the bug as she turned to leave. "Your deal was with the King, not me."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong."

The Beast turned and glared at the bug. "Watch your tongue whelp, lest I rip it out."

"As amusing as your threat may be, I must remind you that Deepnest is part of the Kingdom of Hallownest, whether you are willing to admit it or not."

Herrah narrowed her eyes. "What are you getting at?"

Grimm smirked. "The deal was as such; A kingdom for a kingdom. If you do not provide, then I will be forced to take... drastic measures, to ensure your cooperation."

"Is that a threat?" asked the Pale King.

A sneer worked its way across the bugs face. "A respectable gentleman such as myself would never stoop so low as to make a threat." he held out his hand and a scarlet flame appeared. "A promise however, is another thing entirely."

The troupe members behind Grimm all snapped their heads towards the group, their eyes burning red with flames.

"I think you'll find that, despite its somewhat hands-off approach to most things, my master can be just as fearsome as Her."

"... This may take some time." the King finally responded.

The flame in Grimm's hand fizzled out. "Of course, I don't expect my payment to be ready overnight." he then turned and headed back towards his troupe. "I can smell it on the breeze... The faint, smokey embers of kingdoms past, lingering in the air. They should sustain us for awhile."

The troupe became docile once more, and began playing their instruments again.

"Twenty years. In twenty years time, I shall return to collect what you owe me." he then raised his hand up and pressed his fingers against each other. "Until then; I bid you farewell."

With a snap of his fingers the entire caravan was engulfed in a bright scarlet blaze, temporarily blinding everyone present. As the light died down, the group looked to see that the troupe was gone, not even a trace that they were ever there to begin with.

As the reality of the situation set in, Herrah turned her gaze to the Pale King. All six of her eyes fiercely glaring at him beneath her mask in an attempt to burn a hole through his head. "I hope you're happy." she said with obvious disdain. "You managed to get us out of the grasp of one monster, only to put us on the chopping block for another!"

The Beast raged as she lay into the King with her unrestrained fury. "We're still in the same predicament as before! How was this plan supposed to help us?!"

"Calm down Herrah." advised Monomon.

"Please, we must not allow the situation to get the better of us." added Lurien.

Meanwhile the King unclenched his fist beneath his cloak. "Twenty years." he said after a moment. "We may not be out of danger just yet, but I have bought us some more time."

"That you have." spoke the Queen.

"I swore that I would protect this Kingdom, no matter the cost. Even if I just buy it a few more years, I am certain it was worth it." he then turned and headed towards the caves exit. "Regardless of the price that must be paid, I will ensure that Grimm gets what he wants."

As the rest of the group followed the King outside, they were greeted not by the turbulent and frigid air that constantly assaulted the Howling Cliffs from the Outlands, but it was much calmer and lacked the cold bite of before.

"It will be impossible to go back on our deal. Grimm is the only connection to the Nightmare Heart, and he won't reveal himself again until the deadline." opined Monomon. "So we can't attack it directly or seal it away."

"Then... that only leaves us with one course of action..." spoke Lurien.

The Pale King nodded. "We have twenty years to bring a Kingdom of the new land to ruin." he said solemnly.

"Dear, are you okay with this?"

The King took a deep breath. "Whether or not I am okay with our new goal does not matter." he held out his hands and looked down at them. "Morality was the first casualty of this affair. Damned as I may be for the blood on my hands, I am prepared for whatever fate awaits me in the end... So if I am already consigned to Hell, then it no longer matters to what lengths I must go. What sins I must commit."

"My Lord..." Lurien spoke somberly.

"To regret my actions and stop now, would mean that all that I have done up to this point was in vain. That my actions were without purpose in the end... And that is something I cannot allow." he said as he steeled his resolve. "So regardless of what I must do next, I _will_ not stop until I have succeeded, or die trying."

Lurien and Monomon bowed in respect, while Herrah merely crossed her arms.

"We shall follow you to the Gates of Hell, my Lord."

"And embrace the fires even as our bodies turn to ash."

The King grunted in affirmation before continuing towards the Stag Station.

"Wait," Lurien called out as he gazed towards the horizon. "We have visitors." he stated.

Lurien wasn't known as The Watcher for nothing. It was rare for something to escape his sight, so if he says that something is out there, then he's most likely correct in his statement.

The King's eyes followed the Dreamer's gaze and eventually landed on a group of strange-looking bipeds. Lacking the shell of a bug, their outer layer looked to be comprised of a softer substance, similar to that of the denizens of the Fungal Wastes. They were also clad in colorful cloth with no uniformity to be found. Not to mention they were armed with strange weapons. There were seven in total, three of which looked to be non-combatants.

As the King watched two of the creatures break off from the group and make their way towards the base of the Howling Cliffs, he knew his next course of action.

"Monomon, inform the citizens that something has happened to the Overworld, but assure them that nothing is worth panicking over. And be vague about it."

"As you wish King." the Teacher responded as she took her leave, Herrah following behind to head back to Deepnest as she had no business with the King's plans.

"Lurien, head to Hallownest Crown and get a lay of the land. I don't want any surprises coming at us."

"Your will be done, my Lord." Lurien bowed as he left to carry out his orders.

"And what would you have me do?" asked the White Lady.

"Go to the White Knights. Have Hegemol ensure our borders are secure. Tell Isma to prepare a scouting party, I want to know what's out there. And send for Dryya, I want her and a small contingent of guards here to defend our borders as soon as they are able. As for Ogrim and Ze'mer, have them remain on standby."

Bowing her head slightly, the Queen headed back to the Stag Station, leaving the King to face his 'guests' alone.

 **(-)**

Summer Rose had absolutely no idea what was going on. The third year and her team were assigned a rather simple escort mission. All they had to do was protect a group of surveyors while they finished getting the last details of the region known as Mountain Glenn, a location that the Kingdom of Vale had interest in expanding its borders to. Up until a few minutes ago, everything was going fine. Raven was brooding as usual, Qrow managed to keep his snarky comments to himself, and Taiyang even managed to go five minutes without sneaking a glance at Raven's ass.

' _Seriously, he's gonna get his throat slit one of these days. I don't care how much he insists that she's a tsundere. Whatever that means...'_

But that all changed when a storm, quite literally blew in out of nowhere. The sky crackled, the earth rumbled, and the wind was like a hurricane. Things had gone, as Qrow would put it, from fine to fucked up.

Once the storm finally relented, the group looked to see that the entire topography of the land had changed. Where once there was a simple mountain range, was now an immense crater with a ring of mountains in the center. Just what was going on?

Seeing as how something that defied explanation just occurred, it was in their best interest to at least scout it out and get an initial observation of it. So here Summer was, jogging across the no-mans-land that was the crater, with Taiyang at her side.

"Any idea what that was all about Lightning Rod?" asked the blonde.

Summer rolled her eyes at the nickname. _'You spill one vial of Lightning Dust on the first day, and suddenly you're Lightning Girl for three years.'_

"No clue." she eventually replied. "Unless someone dropped enough Gravity Dust to clean out the SDC inventory, then I don't know."

Taiyang whistled at the thought of that. "That would be quite the impressive explosion."

"You can be impressed by theoretical explosions later. Right now we need to figure out what happened."

Approaching the mountainside quickly but cautiously, the duo took a moment to examine the strange landmass. A dusting of snow and ice covered its base, despite the warm temperature. It was almost as if it was part of an entirely different biome. As a result, the apparently frigid ground was slowly thawing in response to the climate change.

Taiyang kicked a piece of ice over. "Looks like someone didn't get the memo that winter is over."

"Tell me about it." Summer replied in agreement. "This is more than just weird."

"Weird? No, weird is when you find the remote on the opposite end of the room from where you left it. This is downright freaky."

As Summer continued to examine the ground, she heard the clack of rocks tumbling down. Looking up, she was greeted with a strange sight.

At first glance, she had no idea what it was. Standing roughly seven feet tall, the individual standing above them was dressed in a flowing robe of white that concealed their entire body. Their face was obscured by a mask of sorts, not unlike those that adorned the faces of Grimm. However the lack of glowing red eyes tipped her off that the being before her was not of their kind. But the fact that it wore a similar mask was still unnerving. Although the being's mask reached upwards and formed something resembling a sharp-edged crown, adding another foot and a half to its already tall stature.

"You there,"

His voice, while not booming, still emitted a sense of power. The weight of his words were enough to cause Summer to falter, and his very presence seemed to make the air thin.

"Who are you that dares to trespass into the Kingdom of Hallownest? State thy name and intention, or begone with you."

Summer took note of how Taiyang was slowly inching his way towards her. "Sum, something feels off about this guy." he whispered.

"I noticed." she replied.

"Well?" the white being spoke, not having the patience for any foolishness.

"W-well we're students of Beacon Academy." Summer finally managed to answer. "We were sent to guard a team of surveyors who were plotting the land."

"Hmm..." the being hummed in thought, trying to work something out in his head as his gaze swept across the landscape. "Be that as it may, you are now entering the territory of the Kingdom of Hallownest. Return from whence you came and leave us be. But if you choose to press onward," he left the sentence hanging for emphasis.

" **You will find that intruders are harshly dealt with."**

If before the air felt thin from his presence, now it felt like it was pressing down on them, trying to crush their bodies under its weight.

"W-wait! We aren't here to cause any trouble!" Summer spoke hastily. "We just wish to know what this place is."

The white figures eyes were fixed on Summer for a few moments, before his head inclined and chose to respond.

"Beyond these earthen walls lies the land of King and Creator. Upon stepping across this threshold know that you are relinquishing yourselves to our laws. Ours is the land of Bug and Beast. The eternal Kingdom that has withstood the test of time and will continue to do so until time itself is nothing but dust."

The figure spread his arms outward from within his cloak, revealing white arms covered in what looked like chitinous armor, as well as clawed hands.

"Here lieth the Kingdom of Hallownest."

"Kingdom of Hallownest?" parroted Taiyang. "I've never even heard of such a place."

The being retracted his arms back into his robe. "Your ignorance aside, we have laid claim to this land, and as such, I hope you take that into consideration should you approach again." he said before turning and beginning his ascent back up the mountain.

"For the time being we wish to be left alone. Perhaps, in due time, we may grant a representative of your people an audience with us. Until then, begone."

As the figure made his way back up the mountain, Summer and Taiyang were left without any idea on how to proceed.

 **(-)**

Returning to the sanctity of the White Palace, the Pale King was greeted by the sight of bustling activity. News had already spread across the breadth of the Kingdom about the recent developments, and his subjects were doing their best to keep things orderly and under control.

"My Lord!" called out an approaching bug. "While I do not know the exact reasons for this... shift, that you have enacted, I must inform you that there has been some backlash as a result."

The King gestured for the adviser to follow as he made his way through the halls. "Speak."

"Well, we have already received a missive from the Mantis Tribe, stating their intention to send their own scouting party to the surface."

"If they go out now they'll just start trouble with whatever they encounter. Send Ze'mer to their Lords and have her try to stall them. She's the only one who has any pull with them."

"At once my Lord." the bug answered as he readied a message to be sent. "Also, the bugs of the Deepnest seem to have retreated somewhat back towards their home. I believe they are on guard in case something happens."

Nodding, the Pale King was approached by another bug who was holding a piece of parchment.

"My King, we have received word from Sir Hegemol that the Kingdoms Edge barriers are still holding strong, although the Hive seems to be increasing activity."

"The Hive does not concern us for the time being. Vespa prefers to keep to herself. In all likelihood they are simply bolstering their defenses." responded the King. "Anything else?"

"Yes, there has been some erratic activity detected beneath the city. Something is happening down in the sewers, and according to initial reports, it sounds rather disturbing."

Already knowing the cause as a result of his vision, the King knew it would be best to nip the parasite problem in the bud before it spread. "Deploy Ogrim to the waterways. Tell him to expect heavy resistance."

With that, the second messenger left, leaving the King alone with the first once more.

"One last thing my Lord." the bug said in worry, his eyes shifting about to see if there were any listeners.

"Yes?"

" _That place_ has begun to stir." he spoke, instantly putting the King on alert.

"What do you mean?"

"We are not quite sure. The Seal is still holding strong, and only you have the power to open it... But it seems as if _it_ is reacting to something on the surface."

"Reacting how?"

The bugs head dipped down. "Unknown. Unless you wish to open the Seal and see for yourself, all we have to go on is the disturbance detected by the Soul pylons."

Mulling the information over in his head, the King decided it would be best to focus on more pressing matters for the time being. So long as the Void wasn't trying to break the Seal, then it wasn't an immediate problem.

"Keep an eye on it and report back to me if anything changes. Right now there are other things that must be attended to. If you feel it necessary, then you may setup a Soul Light in case of emergency. But I want two bugs manning it at all times."

Giving a bow, the bug scurried off to complete its tasks.

Proceeding through his palace, the King's thoughts were monopolized between keeping his Kingdom safe from the outside world, as well as dealing with any problems that may sprout up inside. One of them being a certain Soul Master. He was shaken from his musings when Dryya came into view with her contingent of soldiers.

Ever serious and steadfast Dryya, both her prowess in combat combined with her unwavering loyalty and ability to make snap judgement had earned her the honor of being the leader of the White Knights. Born a caterpillar, when she metamorphosed into a butterfly her wings were feeble and incapable of flight. Despite such a setback, she sought to prove her worth, and in an act of resolve, chose to sever her own wings so they would not hold her back. From that one act of determination, a Knight was born. She spent her entire life training to be a strong, noble warrior. A master of the pin-blade, no bug was a match for her in one-on-one combat. Her speed; unmatched. Her strength; unrelenting. Her will; unbreakable. Though she only had basic training in the use of Soul, what little she did pick up was able to raise her up to even greater heights.

Upon seeing him approach, Dryya clenched her hand into a fist and beat it against her chest. "My Lord."

"At ease my Knight. How goes the preparations?"

Dryya relaxed her body ever so slightly but still maintained a respectable appearance. "I have just finished rounding up my forces. We are now ready to proceed to the surface."

"Good. I want you to establish a perimeter around the Kingdom and ensure no hostiles are able to breakthrough. Isma will be leaving soon to scout the area so we have a better idea of what's out there. I have also encountered some strange bipeds who were investigating our borders. It would seem that our arrival had caused quite a stir."

"How should I deal with these creatures?"

"If they remain docile then leave them be. No need to antagonize a neutral party. But if they become aggressive or try to force their way into our Kingdom, deal with them as you see fit."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Taking her leave, the King was once again making his way through the palace on his own. His destination was his personal study where he would begin planning for the future. Grimm had given him twenty years to essentially destroy another Kingdom so he could harvest its burning remnants. While he was aware of the ethical controversy of such a deal, he still had to hold up his end of the bargain, lest his Kingdom be destroyed. And when it came down to it, he would always value his Kingdom over another.

Sitting in the chair at his desk, he allowed himself a momentary respite so that the events of the day could finally take effect on him. The coming years would once again test his resolve, his determination, and the lengths to which he would go. Sin upon sin had already piled up, so what's one more in the grand scheme of things?

He knew that destroying a Kingdom would be just as grave an undertaking as staving off the infection. The main difference now being that the force he must fight is an external force, rather than an internal one. Nails and claws have no effect on the mind, but the body is another thing entirely.

The creaking of his door opening alerted the King to the presence of another. Although he already knew who it was. It shared a special connection to him that would forever remain.

"Come in." he spoke softly as he turned his chair towards the door.

Standing in the entrance was an unusual bug. Garbed in a grey cloak, the entirety of its exposed body was black in color. Even counting the horns on its head, the figures height only reached half of the Kings. But what stood out most about it was its eyes. Devoid of expression, the pools of black were not unlike the abyss from which they had been born from.

The small bug pushed the door close behind it and made its way over to the King.

"Hello, my son." the King greeted as he rested his hand on the Hollow Knight's head for a moment.

Born without a voice or will, the Hollow Knight was little more than a puppet. He only did as it was told, and when he was without orders, he would fall back on the commands ingrained in his 'mind'. At least, that's what he was supposed to be.

Like with all parents, the King formed a bond with his son, as unintentional as it was. The Hollow Knight was created to follow the King's orders without argument. Anything he was told to do was absolute, and he had no way of resisting. And that is where the King had failed. The Hollow Knight was the culmination of all his horrible experiments, the one, perfect child to survive his tests and live up to his expectations. He felt pride in him, joy, love. He came to regard the Hollow Knight as not the weapon he was, but as his child.

The King could still remember that fateful conversation where he made his mistake.

" _My son, you have triumphed where all others have failed." the King said as he looked out over the Palace grounds._

 _The Hollow Knight sat beside him, his gaze facing the same way._

" _Know that you are destined for greatness. You shall be the one to seal the Light that plagues their dreams."_

 _The small bug's gaze did not shift at all._

" _I am proud of you. I wish it didn't have to be like this." the King then turned to face his son. "I love you,my son."_

 _At that moment, the Hollow Knight's gaze shifted to meet with his fathers, and a flicker of will was born. A tiny spark in the vast darkness of his mind, the Hollow Knight wanted nothing more, than to make his father proud of him._

"I am sorry, my son. But your destiny has been stolen from you."

The Hollow Knight looked downward in sadness.

"But you must not despair." the King said, having the Knight raise his head. "I told you that you were destined for greatness, and I will make it so."

Rising from his seat, the King gestured for the Knight to follow.

"Come along, we have much work to do."

' _A mind to think. A will to choose. A voice to speak. I care not how long it takes, I will give you a proper life.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Well, here's chapter 3. I'm glad what few of you who read this like it.**

 **I tried to have things flow properly and make sense in this chapter, but given the scale of the setup, what with bringing a whole Kingdom to the RWBYverse, it's a little difficult for me. Then again, it's not like you have many other choices for Hollow Knight xovers, and as of now most of them are mine. Hopefully others will start to add to the fandom soon.**

 **You will quickly notice that I take some liberties in interpreting the Hollow Knight lore, given how vague it is. Especially when it comes to their use of magic.**

 **Also, while not in the game, the creature in this chapter was something I came up with based on the Mawlek corpse in the Ancient Basin where you find a Simple Key.**

 **I hope you like, and be sure to leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

" _There is no such thing as failure. You either succeed, or you learn."_

 _-Dryya_

 **(-)**

Whenever faced with the unknown it has always been best to err on the side of caution. While being reckless in your approach may lead to faster discoveries, it more often than not would also result in an early demise. Still, throughout history it has been these risk takers who pushed society forward. To them, the risk of death was a chance they were willing to take if success yielded something worth the effort. If no one was willing to brush past the Reaper, then humans and faunus alike never would have strayed beyond the caves they once called home.

And while Ozpin was of the mindset that the likelihood of failure should be minimized as much as possible before dealing with danger, there were also times where his sense of urgency would win out over his rational side. This was one of those times.

As soon as he saw the strange storm in the distance, the same direction that team STRQ was currently deployed in, he already had a bullhead prepped and ready for takeoff. He didn't need to wait for an urgent message from the third year team alerting him to the unnatural event. When one has lived as long as he has, you develop a sixth sense for anything supernatural. Granted that was also bolstered by the nature of who he was, but even a blind man could feel the strange energy in the air that was brought in by the storm.

By the time he did receive a message from team STRQ, he was already a third of the way to Mountain Glenn. From what he could discern, a bolt of light from the storm had struck the region of Mountain Glenn and reduced the surroundings to nothing more than a crater. All save for a new mountain formation in the center. He was relieved to hear that no one was injured from the explosion, and that the Grimm in the area seemed to have temporarily fled as a result of the violent disturbance.

Despite his many years living on Remnant, he had yet to witness an event such as this. There were more than a few unusual occurrences over the years, but never a storm that wiped out an entire mountain range and replaced it with another. His face must have looked unnaturally pensive as his fellow passenger voiced her concern.

"Headmaster, are you alright?" asked the blonde sitting across from him.

Glancing up slightly, he was reminded that his new assistant had insisted that she tag along to provide any aid he might need. Glynda Goodwitch was an exceptional graduate of Beacon from just a couple years prior. Having received some of the highest marks in the Academies history, she could have made quite a name for herself as a Huntress of Vale. But instead she felt that her skills would best be utilized inside the city instead of beyond the walls, something that Ozpin could agree with her on. Though she lacked a proper weapon, Glynda fought primarily with her Semblance and Dust. While it was effective at handling Grimm, it was also an exceptional method of dealing with criminals. With but a flick of her wrist she could restrain her target without causing any real harm, as well as repair any damages caused by fighting. Quite the useful skill considering how often the training arenas get blasted apart during intense spars.

So it was decided that he would take her on as his assistant for the time being. She showed great promise as well as being taciturn and tight-lipped. Perhaps one day he would enlighten her to the truths of the world. Provided all the paperwork she'll have to deal with doesn't do her in.

Ozpin's lips curled up ever so slightly at the thought of the ever serious woman losing her cool over damage reports.

"I am fine Glynda." he responded as he raised his hand to ease her worry. "Just... curious as to the nature of that storm."

Glynda nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed. That was quite the spectacle."

"Yes, not exactly something one would see every day. And if the reports from team STRQ are anything to go by, we are in for quite the surprise."

Casting his gaze out the window, Ozpin watched as the scenery flew by at a rapid pace. Just a while longer and he'd be able to assess the situation himself.

 **(-)**

"Alright, we all know that I'm no stranger to alcohol, but I swear I haven't had any in the past twelve hours. So, you wanna run that by me again?" asked Qrow as he leaned against a tree, his blade hanging loosely from his hand.

"Perhaps you should cut down on your consumption then. It seems like your brain cells are already dying at a rapid pace." snarked Raven. "That is, if you even had any to begin with."

"Tch, Harpy."

"Corvian creep."

"Buzzard!"

"Drunk Dodo!"

"Enough!" Summer shouted, stopping the twins bickering from continuing. "Like I said; big mountain, strange guy, Kingdom called Hallownest. That's all we got."

"... So you're seriously telling us that some crazy-ass storm dropped off a new Kingdom over there?" Raven said as she jabbed her thumb towards the new mountain. "You do know that's not how Kingdoms are formed, right?"

"Yeah, everyone knows; when a daddy Kingdom and a mommy Kingdom love each other very much..." Qrow added sarcastically.

"God you're an ass." groaned Summer.

"Listen guys, let's just agree that the jury's out on the final judgement of what's going on." spoke Taiyang. "I already sent a message to the Headmaster and he said he'd be here soon. So let's just stay put and wait for him to get here."

"Fine." relented Qrow. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. "Anyone up for a game of blackjack?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Fat chance. We all know you'll win in the end."

Qrow let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

It wasn't long before the familiar sound of a roaring engine could be heard approaching their location. As the bullhead touched down in the clearing they had gathered at, its passengers disembarked.

"So, what exactly are we dealing with here?" Ozpin asked as he stabbed his cane into the ground.

 **(-)**

The base of the Howling Cliffs was bustling with the activity of bugs. Seeing as how the Cliffs were the only viable way for one to enter the Kingdom, Dryya had decided to focus the majority of her forces there, while sending scouts to patrol the more inaccessible paths.

"I want our shield units at the front, followed by Lancers! If an attack does come, you will be the first line of defense! Archers and Casters are to take up positions on higher ground and provide ranged support! Air units will remain in cover in case we need a surprise attack!"

The White Knight doled out orders at a rapid pace while still keeping things organized. Altogether she had roughly two-hundred units to work with for the time being. Forty of which were sent to patrol other sectors that lacked a proper path to the Kingdom. While the majority of those under her command were part of the City Guard, she still had fifty members of the Royal Guard. Still, it was by far the largest gathering of bugs she had been put in charge of by herself in any one location, yet she fulfilled her duties without problem.

Her gaze was fixed on the treeline across the 'dead-zone'. She had to admit, the large crater effect that resulted from the shift provided her with an unobstructed view of anyone who would dare to approach from the surface. Quite the useful, if unintentional side-effect.

"Something on your mind Dryya?' came a familiar voice.

The number of bugs who could get the jump on Dryya could be counted on one hand. Those being the King, Ze'mer, and the one currently standing behind her, Isma.

Turning her body to the side, Dryya met the gaze of the bee. "I am simply observing the stretch of land any attackers would have to cross to reach us. They would be hard pressed to make it here without us knowing." her sight shifted back towards the forest. "Even in this darkness."

Since the majority of Hallownest is underground, most of its citizens have developed the ability to see in the dark. While most of the winding caverns were lit by bio-luminescent flora and fauna, or even artificial light, there were still areas were darkness persisted. And though some bugs simply choose to utilize lanterns in such areas, all military forces are trained to have night-vision.

Isma nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed." he eyes then drifted over the large congregation of bugs. "I see you have certainly gone all-out in your defenses."

Dryya harrumphed in acknowledgement. "If anything is worth doing, then it is worth doing right."

"'Well begun is only half done', was it?"

The wingless butterfly nodded her head. "Exactly. I take it you are here to begin your scouting mission?"

"That is correct. The King has entrusted me to find out what is lurking out there." she replied as she gestured for her small squad to form up.

"Then I wish you the best of luck in your mission."

"And I yours. Perhaps we may have time for a drink later?" the bee suggested.

"Hmm, I will take it under consideration. But until the King informs me that my task is complete, I must remain at my station."

"Okay, but try not to overwork yourself. If you don't take a break every once in a while and have a life outside of the Knights, then you'll never find a companion."

"I have no need for a life outside of my service to the Kingdom. And my blade is the only companion I need." Dryya responded instantly.

"..." Isma shook her head slightly before passing by her fellow Knight. "Please try... I worry for you."

A soft grunt was the only response Dryya provided as Isma and her squad took off into the night sky, utilizing a camouflage spell to make themselves nigh invisible.

Once they were out of sight, Dryya looked down to the clenched fist at her side.

' _I cannot afford to fail in my duties. The Knights are all I have. Frivolity will only drag me down.'_

Releasing her grip, the butterfly was momentarily lost in thought.

' _When they said my wings were withered, I cut off that weakness. When they said my shell was brittle, I tempered it through battle. When they said my strength was lacking, I soared ever higher to prove them wrong. My shell is steel and my blood is a roaring fire. My blade is the bane of the Kingdom's enemies, and my voice is the whisper of death in their ears.'_

A faint memory from long ago began to surface from the depths of her mind.

' _I was not born a giant like Hegemol. Nor did I come from a powerful bloodline like Isma. I lacked the innate manipulation of Soul displayed by Ze'mer. Even Ogrim, as weak-willed as he may be at times, was a prodigy when it came to combat... But me...'_

 **(-)**

 _She stood firm in the face of her opponent, despite it being roughly seven times her size. A maw filled with rows of gnashing teeth that were slobbering a viscous orange fluid. The faint wisps of smoke wafting from the ground where the substance landed alerted her to the acidic bite that would accompany it should it touch her. Large glowing lesions covered the beasts body, each one seeping more of the vile liquid. While it lacked a proper shell, the monster that was her opponent instead grew multiple layers of dense flesh to protect itself. Whenever wounded, its acid blood would splatter all over its attacker as an immediate counter. Add in the fact that most weapons would get stuck in its hide, and that made just attacking it a problem itself._

 _Each pustule on its body was an old wound that had festered and formed into a bubble of ooze that was ready to burst. The sheer number of them indicated how many battles it had survived._

 _The Festering Mawlek; an incredibly rare member of the Mawlek family, as the years pass by and they survive countless battles, they become more aware and intelligent. Its thin legs no longer able to support its massive frame, the beast has adapted by growing larger forelimbs and claws, as well as elongating its neck. Now the beast crawls along the ground with speed belying its size, and snatches up prey with its long-reaching neck._

 _All this she knew. She knew the average force it could put behind a single swing of its claws. She knew the bite strength it was capable of if it caught her in its mouth. She knew how long it would take for the Mawlek's body fluids to burn through her shell and turn her insides to mush..._

 _The beast let loose a blood curdling roar that sent the audience into a frenzy._

 _Drawing her blade with both hands, she pointed its tip towards her opponent._

 _... She knew how to kill it._

 _It charged forward without preamble, crossing half the arenas diameter in just a few seconds. By the time it reached Dryya, she was already prepared. The Mawlek's neck shot forward, its gaping maw snapping at the butterfly. Right before it could swallow her whole, Dryya jumped up and kicked off the wall, resulting in the beast slamming face-first into the barrier._

 _With the creature momentarily stunned from the impact, Dryya drove the tip of her pin blade into the joint connecting the Mawlek's right arm to its body. Utilizing her momentum from falling, she yanked the weapon downward. Muscles tore and flesh split apart, eliciting a roar of anger from the monster. As soon as Dryya removed her blade from its flesh, she flipped away from the Mawlek before its acid blood could spray her._

 _Quickly putting some distance between her and the beast, she observed as it quickly spun around and lashed out at her previous position. Burning orange goop was squirting out from the wound on its arm, but the limb was still attached. However Dryya had accomplished what she set out to do. Even though it wasn't severed from the body, the arm now hung limply at its side. She had targeted the point of connection with the intent of disabling the limb seeing as how it was too thick to cut. And with the ooze spewing from the wound, it would soon clot up and restrict movement even further._

 _Numerous years of battle experience had alerted the Mawlek to the danger Dryya posed in close-quarters. Instead of charging again, it dug its good arm into the ground and ripped it upwards, sending chunks of rock flying into the air towards Dryya._

 _She weaved her way through the onslaught of earth with practiced ease. If a swarm of Primal Aspids couldn't hit her, then a hail of rock stood no chance. As each rock impacted the ground, it kicked up a mess of sand and dirt._

 _Dryya narrowed her eyes. "Clever girl."_

 _With all the dirt in the air visibility had been drastically reduced. Although the Mawlek's glowing boils would stand out in most environments, it was hard to spot them in the dirt cloud. And with the cheering of the audience, Dryya was hard pressed to pick out the direction the beasts growls were coming from._

 _Her guard was immediately raised and she retreated towards the arena walls. With solid steel to her back, that gave the Mawlek one less direction to attack from. The cloud was slowly starting to clear up, and Dryya's eyes were quickly shifting about the arena, trying to locate the telltale glow of the beast._

 _The sudden swipe of a claw caused her eyes to widen in alarm. She brought her blade up just in time to block what would certainly have been a lethal blow. But even with her quick reaction, the claw still had enough strength behind it to send her airborne._

 _Ceiling, floor, ceiling, floor, ceiling, her vision quickly alternated between the two surfaces as she was flung across the arena. Would wings have helped her at a time like this? Yes. Did she regret her choice to cut them off? No. She would just have to adapt._

 _Collecting some Soul in her free hand, she released the stored power into a small shock-wave that she would normally use to push away opponents that surround her. It also had the effect of stopping her movement by pushing outwards in all directions._

 _No longer flailing through the air, Dryya righted herself just in time to see rows of jagged teeth closing around her. Even after it had tossed her across the arena, the Mawlek quickly rushed after her with the intent to snatch her out of the air with its mouth._

 _Lesser bugs would have been struck with fear at such a sight, allowing for the beast to swallow them whole. But Dryya was not like most bugs._

 _She slammed her heel against the bottom of the Mawlek's jaw, wincing slightly as the teeth pierced through her leg guards and bit into her feet. The end of her sword found purchase in the upper jaw of the beast, and she rested the pommel on her knee for added support. Despite being in its mouth, Dryya had managed to jam it open and prevent her from becoming an appetizer. The strain on her leg and arm was still great as the Mawlek tried to crush her with its teeth by increasing the pressure. Bolstering her defense with Soul, Dryya managed to buy some time to come up with a plan as the beast flailed its head about in an attempt to dislodge her._

 _A guttural rumbling grabbed Dryya's attention as the Mawlek's throat began to fill with orange ooze. It was going to spray her with its stomach acid._

 _Dryya held up her free hand and used Soul to erect a barrier in front of her that stopped the ooze from covering her body. Running out of time and options, the wingless butterfly pulled her sword free from the Mawlek's jaw, but kept the Soul barrier up. As a result, she was able to utilize the pressure exerted by the ooze to shoot her out of the Mawlek's mouth before it could snap it closed._

 _The acid spray had splattered around her as she landed, and fortunately none of it hit her. The burning liquid continued to drip from the beasts maw as it raised its good arm up and brought it down on Dryya. Sidestepping at the last moment, she pulled a length of Weaver Silk out of her blades pommel and looped it around the outstretched limb. As the Mawlek pulled its arm back, it took Dryya with it. Manipulating the momentum for her own purpose, Dryya swung around the beasts back and looped the other end of the silk around the Mawlek's other arm._

 _With both arms pinned, Dryya held on to the silk as if it were reigns. No matter how much it violently thrashed about, the Mawlek was unable to throw Dryya from its back. Once its struggling began to weaken, Dryya repeatedly stabbed her pin blade into the Mawlek's old wounds and ripped them open._

 _Every puncture of a lesion was accompanied by a wail of anger from the beast and a renewed determination to knock the butterfly from its back. Channeling some Soul into the silk thread, Dryya pulled with all her might and managed to slice through both arms of the Mawlek while jumping away from it. The limbs fell to the ground with a meaty slap and began spurting the orange gunk everywhere. Without its arms, the Mawlek was severely limited in forward movement, now lacking the ability to crawl._

 _Dryya swung her blade to the side, flicking the blood off it and onto the ground._

" _Time to end this."_

 _The Mawlek responded by turning its head around to roar at her. Numerous wounds, both new and old, were seeping blood and ooze at a rapid pace. The two stumps that once were arms spewed the stuff out like a fountain. Yet despite all the pain it was in, the Mawlek was left with no alternative other than to kill Dryya and recover later._

 _It lunged forward, attempting to either bite Dryya in half, or crush her beneath its massive frame._

 _The pin blade in Dryya's hand began to glow with Soul as she took slow, precise steps towards the beast. Gnashing teeth in a mouth slobbering with acid was coming straight at her, yet she remained undeterred. Less than a foot away from reaching her face, Dryya slid underneath the Mawlek's mouth._

" _Spirit Lance!"_

 _At her shout, Dryya's Soul covered blade shot forward and pierced the Mawlek's neck from below. The attack met with no resistance as a beam of Soul erupted out the other end of the beasts neck._

 _For a moment, all was still... Then the energy was released in a grand explosion, blowing the Mawlek's body in half._

 _Blood and gore splattered across the arena and even into the stands. The immense body of the Mawlek fell to the ground in a lifeless heap, with Dryya standing tall in between the two halves._

 _The silence was so immaculate that one could hear a pin drop._

 _And then the audience erupted in cheers and applause. The bugs then began tossing in their geo as thanks for the amazing display._

 _Dryya's head arched back as she looked upwards towards the arena lights. A long breath escaped her lips as reality began to sink in. She had done it._

 _A large and imposing bug on a throne in the audience stood up and bellowed over the crowd._

" _Revelers of the Coliseum, we have our Champion! We have our new Fool!"_

 _The butterfly cast a quick glance at Lord Fool. No doubt he was grinning like mad beneath his mask. She had no reservations in hiding her distaste for the bug. Rather than earn glory and riches on his own, he chooses to leech off the Coliseum's gladiators._

 _To have everything handed to him on a silver platter... She wondered just how much of his mass was fat instead of muscle._

 _Sheathing her blade at her side, Dryya grabbed a handful of geo before exiting the arena. While she was able to earn quite a bit through this lifestyle, she wasn't in it for the geo. Only by fighting strong opponents can one get stronger._

 _As she returned to the gladiator barracks, she took note of the looks of jealousy, malice, and disgust being sent her way by the other fighters. These bugs were already a competitive sort by nature. If someone was to surpass them, it was only natural they would view them as a rival to defeat. But with her being a woman, and a butterfly no less, they were absolutely livid with the fact that she had earned the title 'Fool'._

 _A pair of large beetles interposed their way between her and the hall that led to her quarters._

" _And where do you think you're going missy?" asked one of the brutes._

" _Think you're better than us just because you impressed the Lord?" added the other._

 _Dryya idly noted how several other gladiators were surrounding her from behind._

" _I care not what your 'Lord Fool' thinks of me. I am only here to get stronger. And if doing so ends up garnering his attention, then that's all there is to it." she responded as she shoved her way past the beetles. "The glory, the geo, the Lord's favor, none of it concerns me."_

 _A firm claw clamped down on Dryya's shoulder. "When did we say you could leave?"_

 _The butterfly turned to glare at the offending appendage while her hand drifted to her weapon. "Unless you wish to lose the arm, I suggest you release me. Now."_

 _The other beetle let out a huff of amusement. "Tough talk for someone barely able to stand right now."_

 _Dryya's eyes narrowed slightly. It was true. Between the leg wound she received during her fight with the Mawlek and the exhaustion setting in, she was just barely able to maintain a facade of strength. Her Soul reserves were depleted after that last attack so she had no means of recovery._

" _I will say it once more; Let Go."_

" _Insolent little-!" yelled the beetle holding her as it raised its other arm to strike._

 _Even in her weakened state, Dryya was still the faster combatant. Before he could even bring his arm down on her, Dryya spun out of his grip while drawing her blade, and sliced across his chest. The beetle cried in pain as his shell was cut open and blood began to pour out of the wound. He collapsed to his knees and looked up, just in time to see the end of a pin-blade stab into his eye._

 _Quickly withdrawing her blade from the corpse, Dryya kicked it over and took a stance. "Anyone else?"_

 _While fighting outside the arena was frowned upon, it was not forbidden. The Coliseum lacked any proper form of rules or regulations. If you felt someone wronged you, then you had to take matters into your own hands. The main reason that most would save their conflicts for the arena, was that down below there was no audience. No geo to be earned, no fame to be gained, aside from being able to settle a score quickly, there was no upside to killing another gladiator outside a sanctioned match._

 _Sure, the bugs could wait for Dryya to head back up for another round, have the pleasure of killing a Fool with countless spectators, but they wanted her gone since day one. So they weren't going to let a chance like this slip by._

 _The first bug to charge her had its nail arm cut off before having its face smashed in by Dryya's fist. The second was stabbed in the stomach, had its claw-blade ripped from its hand, and then kicked away. Dryya swung her newly acquired claw-blade around and stabbed it into the side of another bugs head. She staggered slightly when she felt a nail scrape across her back, leaving a small scar on her shell. Letting loose some of the Weaver Silk stored in her blade, she cast it behind her and caught the neck of her attacker. Manipulating his own momentum to her advantage, Dryya flipped him over her back and into another two bugs. A lucky blow smashed against her face, cracking the mask she wore. The attacking bug was rewarded with a swift decapitation._

' _Filth.'_

 _A bug howled as he was disemboweled._

' _Vermin.'_

 _She brought her arm up to block a club strike at her chest._

' _They fight for greed.'_

 _Catching a fang-saber with her free hand, she stabbed her pin-blade into the bugs neck._

' _They fight for pride.'_

 _A headbutt shattered the remains of her mask, exposing her scarred face._

' _They fight for wrath.'_

 _A glancing blow slices through her arm, and her blood is finally added to that which stains her body._

 _ **Yet why do you fight?**_

 _Before she knows it, the bodies have begun to pile up around her._

 _ **For what reason do you choose to get stronger?**_

 _She is an unrelenting storm of death._

 _ **What is your goal?**_

' _I am not weak.'_

 _A spray of blood obscures her vision. Wiping the liquid from her eyes, she continues to fight on._

' _I am strong.'_

 _ **But for what purpose?**_

" _RAAAGHHH!" she lets out a mighty battle-cry as her blade surges forward._

 _But it is met with resistance. Her target does not give in the slightest from her strike. A fist is raised and rockets forward. But it too is stopped._

 _Breathing heavily, Dryya momentarily pauses to take stock of her opponent._

 _Her body freezes._

 _The bug before her has easily two feet on her height. Its mask is completely blank and covers the entire face, hiding any form of expression. The robe it wears is flowing and regal, not something one would find at Kingdom's Edge. But what stood out most was the horned crown that stood tall above it._

" _P-Pale King!"_

 _Her breath is caught in her throat, her heartbeat has become erratic, and her entire body trembles. In one hand the King has caught her fist. In the other, he holds her blade._

 _She idly noted that the other gladiators were subtly backing away from the monarch in front of her._

" _What is it that you fight for?"_

 _For a moment, she stares dumbly at the bug in front of her. Though she heard every word he said, her mind is unable to comprehend them. The King's presence is so overpowering, that Dryya feels infinitesimally smaller than him by comparison._

" _A warrior with nothing to fight for, is nothing more than a savage."_

 _Her mind finally snaps out of it and she is able to respond. "W-what?"_

" _Your strength is great, but without a reason to get stronger you will only go so far." the King explained. "Right now you fight for the sake of strength. Tell me, where has that gotten you?"_

" _I-I..."_

" _Your talents are wasted here. By remaining in this place you have limited yourself to fighting without purpose." he released his grip on her blade and hand. "If you truly wish to become stronger, then come with me."_

" _Come... with you?" she spoke with uncertainty._

 _He nodded. "I shall grant you purpose. An enemy to point your blade at, an ally to raise your shield for, and a reason to become greater than you currently are."_

 _Her grip loosened and her blade clattered to the ground. Her knees buckled and soon joined it. For her entire life she fought without purpose. All that awaited her was the next battle, the next trial to prove her worth. But the King was right; where had that gotten her?_

 _Trapped in this den of depravity. A nest of sin where one would fight for the sake of entertainment, rather than for the betterment of others. She was wasting her life by remaining here._

 _And as she gazed upon the greater being that stood before her, she knew..._

 _Standing on one leg yet still bending at the knee, she bowed before him in reverence._

" _What must I do, my King?"_

 _... That he held the key to her future._

 **(-)**

A brief glance to the back of her right hand reminded her of the pact she made that fateful day. Though her glove hid the mark, it would always remain. It is the greatest gift she had ever received. The reverence she held towards her King was unmatched by any. Her loyalty is unwavering, her admiration is that of worship, and even if she did not know it yet, the King was the only one who held a place in her heart.

A faint rustling accompanied by a flicker of artificial light from across the crater caught her attention.

' _I cannot afford to fail in my duties.'_

Her hand drifted towards her blade as some figures emerged from the treeline. Enhancing her sight with a minor spell, Dryya's gaze swept over the group, taking in every minute detail that she could pick up on. There were a total of six of the beings, and judging from her first impression, all were of the same species. However they lacked any sense of uniformity or mark of allegiance. Each looked marginally different from the last, save for two who shared strikingly similar features. Rather than having anything reminiscent of a shell, the parts of their bodies that were exposed looked soft, resembling the flesh of the denizens of the Fungal Wastes, or perhaps the Kin of Unn.

Of the six, only three openly carried an obvious weapon. The two who resembled one another were armed with blades of some sort that differed greatly in appearance. One was reminiscent of a fang-saber and the other looked not unlike a broad-nail. The third person who held an obvious weapon was a female that wore a large white cloak, who held what looked like a nail-lance in her hands. As for the other three; the oldest looking member of the group held a cane of sorts, but wasn't using it as a walking aid, the blonde male wore a bulky jacket that judging by the bulge underneath, he was using to conceal his weapon, and the blonde female held a short leather rod of some sort.

All of them save for one appeared to be apprehensive of approaching them any further. Whether it was out of fear from the military strength displayed, or something else, Dryya neither knew no cared.

"Orders?" asked one of the soldiers standing beside her.

Holding her hand up to signal for everyone to remain calm but stay on guard, Dryya kept her gaze focused on the approaching group. As they made their way closer to the defensive line, Dryya stepped forward so she stood out from her forces.

"Halt!" she barked as the beings made it within one hundred feet of them. "Past this point lies the Kingdom of Hallownest! As of right now our borders are closed to outsiders! Should try to proceed any further, we will treat this as an act of aggression and you will be summarily detained, interrogated, and then executed!"

The group halted and became on guard at Dryya's warning.

"Turn back at once!"

While the majority of the group appeared apprehensive at her demands, Dryya noted that the older looking individual amongst them remained rather nonplussed. He planted his cane in the ground with one hand and adjusted his glasses with the other. Even with what faint light there was out, it managed to reflect off his lenses and obscure his eyes from view.

Dryya knew that it was an intentional action so that he could conceal exactly where his eyes were focused. No doubt it was so he could subtly observe her forces without them knowing. And while he projected an image of calm, the butterfly was well aware that the man was ready to snap to action at a moments notice. The way he kept his cane in a position that would allow for a quick-draw, how his fingers tensed ever so slightly when Dryya's gaze landed on him, and then there was the strange aura he gave off.

While not anywhere near as potent as her King, the man who led the group of intruders had an unusual air about him. Something that was not shared with the rest of the group.

"I find it highly curious that you believe you have the right to make such claims." the man said after a few moments of silence. "I'm not sure if you are aware, but I don't think you know exactly where you are. Is this correct?"

Her hand started gripping on to the handle of her pin-blade. "We are exactly where we know we are." she responded curtly. "This is the border to the Kingdom of Hallownest. And know that by proceeding further that you are surrendering yourselves to our laws."

"While I personally can't say that I have ever heard of such a Kingdom, it is worth mentioning that regardless of the case, you are currently in the territory of the Kingdom of Vale. If anyone is trespassing, I believe it is you."

His voice, while not outright malicious, had a slightly threatening undertone to it.

"I would choose your next words carefully. As you may soon find that I am not the most forgiving of individuals." responded Dryya.

The man held his free hand up in a placating manner. "Now, now, no need for us to do anything too hasty." he then gestured to the female in the white cape. "My student here tells me that while she and her team were on a mission in this area to guard some surveyors as they plotted the land, a rather strange storm blew in and, well, I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this."

Pulling out a strange translucent object from his pocket, the man pressed a button which caused it to light up and display something for him.

"It would be in all our best interest to sort out this mess before something unfortunate happens. I can't guarantee that others who may happen upon your land will be as open to negotiations as I am."

Dryya's eyes narrowed at the thinly veiled threat. She wasn't one to cower before an opponent, but the Kingdom was in need of information on the outside world. Even with Isma's recon force, it would be a great boon for them to obtain information straight from the inhabitants of the land.

"Are you saying that you wish to act as your Kingdom's representative? Do you even hold the authority to do such a thing?"

The was a brief pause as the man seemed to think over his response. "I suppose that is what I'm doing."

"Headmaster!" the blonde woman exclaimed in concern.

He held up a hand to calm her while maintaining eye-contact with Dryya. "Settle down Glynda. I am perfectly within my rights to act as Vale's representative. After all, it's not like such an event is commonplace anymore. I doubt anyone would follow such old procedures to the letter."

Dryya made a gesture with her hand and a bug ran over to her. "Send word of this to his majesty at once."

The bug gave a quick salute before extending his wings and flying off towards the Stag Nest. Dryya noted how the six individuals took a keen interest in this. Judging from their appearance, they all lacked wings of any form. Perhaps this was the first time they encountered something like it. She then got back to the task at hand. "Upon the messengers return, if it has been decided that you may enter our Kingdom, you must follow our orders to the letter. Any actions that we deem were made with malicious intent, or to obstruct us, will be met with punishment. You will be permitted two attendants to accompany you should you wish."

"Sir, I-"

"Glynda, I need you to takeover for me at Beacon while I am gone. I trust you to get the job done." the man said without any room for argument.

"Yes sir."

"Summer, Taiyang, you two will be coming along with me."

"Really?!" exclaimed the jittery red-head.

"S-seriously sir?" the blonde asked nervously.

Soon after, the group fell into an uncomfortable silence as they waited for the messenger to return. However when he did, they were all back at attention.

Handing a roll of parchment to Dryya, the butterfly unrolled it and began to read. Giving a quick nod, her gaze returned to the outsiders. "You are lucky. Although our King is currently unavailable, the Queen is willing to see you." she then called over several bugs who were members of the royal guard. "You four, escort our guests to the Palace."

"Yes mam!" saluted the lead bug. He then walked over to the outsiders. "Come with me, and don't touch anything."

 **(-)**

Of all the things Summer Rose thought she would be doing today, exploring a subterranean Kingdom of anthropomorphic sentient bugs was not something on the list. Hell, she still wasn't yet sure if this was all a dream or not. After hiking most of the way up the mountain, they were led into a cave that was bustling with the activity of what she could only describe as over-sized stag beetles. It was almost as if the place was some kind of weird bug train station. That theory was backed up even further when they arrived at the station platform and were instructed to climb aboard one of the stags.

So here they were; riding on the back of a massive beetle like it was some kind of horse, holding on for dear life as the scenery flew past them. The tunnel was mostly dark, with the occasional lantern hanging from the ceiling to light it up. As the stag continued down the 'stagways' as one of the bug soldiers had called it, there would sometimes be a brief moment where part of the tunnel opened up to reveal a large section of cavern. When this happened, Summer looked out to see some of the most amazing things her eyes had ever gazed upon.

An enormous forest of moss and other vegetation thriving underground, a musky jungle of mushrooms that towered over her, it was all so surreal.

"And in a flash, down the rabbit hole Alice went, not thinking for a moment how in the world she would get back..."

Summer's gaze spun to her headmaster, who was sitting across from her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

With a slight huff of amusement and a faint smile, Ozpin's gaze met with Summer's. "It's nothing. Just a line from an old fairy tale. I felt it was somewhat appropriate given our situation."

"Still, I'm thinking this Alice girl would have to be munching on some pretty weird shrooms to be seeing crap like this." Taiyang added.

"Language Tai." scolded Summer. "Right now we are the representatives of Vale. We must be on our best behavior."

The blonde let out a sigh. "Yes boss."

As it turns out, mystical wonderment is a good method to make time fly by, as before they knew it, the group had arrived at their destination.

"Welcome to King's Station, please watch your step as you disembark." spoke the stag they were riding.

Upon climbing off the stag, Summer secured her hood on her head to protect herself from the... rain?

As strange as it seemed, despite being who knows how deep underground, it was pouring rain. What's more, all the citizens acted like it was completely normal. They actually appeared more interested in their arrival than the impossible weather.

"Geez! How the heck is it raining all the way down here?" grumbled Taiyang as he awkwardly tried to cover his head with the back of his jacket.

"This is the City of Tears, the capital of the Kingdom of Hallownest." one of the bug soldiers provided in answer as they made their way down the streets. "The city of the eternal downpour."

"But how is that even possible?" asked Summer.

"It is possible because the King wished it to be." another bug answered curtly.

"The King is causing all this rain?" Taiyang said in confusion. "That doesn't seem like a very nice thing. Making it rain 24/7."

"Watch your tongue surface dweller." growled the lead bug. "This city is the shining jewel at the center of the Kingdom. Everything about it is perfect. The water that comes from above provides for our waterways with little need for alteration. And the heavy rain prevents the spores from the Wastes from afflicting the citizens."

"The Wastes?"

"Enough chat." spoke the bug who was in charge. "The Queen was kind enough to clear her schedule so that she may meet you in place of the King. It would not do us well to keep her waiting." he said as he ushered them on to an elevator.

Once all were on board, the attendant pulled a lever and they began their descent even further. At this point, they had no idea how deep underground they were. Easily deeper than anyone on Remnant had ever been before. And as the elevator continued down the shaft, only the light of the lamp overhead to keep it illuminated, the gravity of the situation began to sink in. If things went bad, there was no way that would make it out alive.

"This is going to be our grave, isn't it?" murmured a nervous Taiyang.

Summer elbowed him in the ribs. "Quit your worrying."

"Would this be a bad time to mention that I have a fear of being trapped underground?"

After what seemed like the longest elevator ride ever, the gates finally opened to reveal the grandest spectacle Summer had ever seen. An enormous castle of ivory and glass, encircled by countless bio luminescent vines and other foliage. It was like something straight out of a fairy tale.

"Welcome, to the White Palace."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Felt extra motivated with this story, so here's another chapter.**

 **Now, given that there are a few parallels that can be drawn between Hollow Knight and RWBY, such as the use of Soul, things might not always match up in comparison, but I'm trying my best.**

 **Also, I can't really keep calling the King and Queen just by their titles forever, it would just be too awkward. So in this chapter I gave the Queen what I hope is an appropriate name, and I'm still working on the King's.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy, and be sure to review!**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

" _Progress demands sacrifice. Whether it be resources, individuals, or morality, something has to be lost in order to move forward. Some might think it cruel to willingly throw away a single life in order to save ten. They might say; what if there was a way to save them all? Such foolish ideas will only waste time and cause a situation to deteriorate all the more rapidly. A cure to a disease will only work if someone is willing to be the first test subject. As despicable as it may be, so long as the desired result is met, the populace will care little for how it was reached, even if blood was spilled in the process."_

 _-Monomon the Teacher_

 **(-)**

Despite all the strange things he'd been through over the years, Ozpin was starting to think that he was a bit in over his head. Although he hid his concern well, the very nature of his current location was something that defied logic, and kept him on edge. An enormous castle buried deep underground, that was home to the King of a race of giant sentient bugs. The structure was designed unlike anything he had ever lay eyes upon, but what really grabbed his attention was not the castle, but what was contained inside it.

It was as if Soul itself was wafting off of nearly every surface. The very energy that was thought to only be present in living beings, was radiating from statues, lights, and floating platforms. The inhabitants of the palace were saturated in the stuff, and Ozpin almost felt as if he could reach out and touch it in the air.

Another thing he took note of were the barely noticeable slits and holes along the ground, walls, and ceiling. If he hadn't been looking for something like it, he never would have noticed. The faint glint of metal that reflected from the crevices clued Ozpin in to what might be hidden inside.

But by far the most alarming discovery came when they passed by some of the guards. Even by the standards of the strange bugs who resided in the Kingdom, these soldiers were of another breed entirely. In fact, Ozpin was almost entirely sure that they weren't bugs at all. They towered over all others, clad in heavy armor that was bleached white, and armed with a large curved blade that looked not unlike a claw. Though they seemed to imitate the shape of a bug, given the second set of arms, they acted more like those new robot sentries that Atlas has started development on. Their movements were stiff and precise, as if they were nothing more than puppets. Yet the most damning piece of evidence was their faces. Or at least, what could be seen of them.

Ozpin had already taken note of how a majority of the bugs of Hallownest wore white masks that were coincidentally reminiscent of a Grimm mask, or their faces resembled a mask. However these soldiers had no proper mask. Their metal helm covered most of their face, only allowing for a strip of their face going across their eyes to be seen. And what could be seen was rather unsettling.

An inky blackness the was filled with a sense of all-consuming emptiness whenever Ozpin looked straight at it. An almost unnoticeable shiver ran across his skin upon drawing a comparison to the Grimm and their relentless pursuit of extinguishing life. But whereas the Grimm were beings of pure malevolence, the unnatural guard held a sense of a bottomless pit of nothing, that would pull everything into its embrace, never to be seen again.

For a brief moment, the glowing orbs of white that were its eyes, met with Ozpin's.

The ancient man couldn't remember the last time he felt as unnerved by something as he did right then and there.

His gaze must have been focused on the guard longer than he had thought, as one of the bug soldiers escorting them turned his head slightly to face him.

"It would be in your best interest not to pry into matters that don't concern you." he whispered in warning. "Gaze too long into the Abyss, and the Abyss will gaze back at you."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed. "..."

A quick glance to his students confirmed his suspicions that they lacked the awareness to pick up on the unnatural soldiers 'aura'. Summer was too focused on the strange weapons and armor, and Taiyang was still shifting his eyes about nervously, trying to anticipate any incoming danger.

Eventually they arrived at a large ornate doorway that was guarded by another set of the unsettling guards.

The lead soldier who escorted them grabbed the handle to the door. "Her majesty will see you now. Be on your best behavior."

Taiyang gave a stiff nod with a whimper, Summer replied with a quick 'got it', and Ozpin affirmed with an 'of course'.

As soon as Ozpin stepped through the doorway, he felt it. Power. An energy unlike anything he had ever encountered before. The very same power that was radiating from the glowing roots which grew throughout the palace. But in the meeting room, the power hung in the air like a thick fog. While it did not seem to cause any adverse effects to him or his students, it was still something that was impossible to miss.

It only took a moment for Ozpin to discern the source and snap his eyes to it. Standing at the far end of the room and gazing out a window that overlooked the palace grounds, was a being that defied description.

It slowly turned to face them upon sensing their entrance, and regarded them with a gentle smile.

"Ah, it seems that our guests have arrived. Welcome to Hallownest."

Her voice was soft, but each syllable that left her mouth was filled with power.

This was obviously the Queen. She was dressed in a long white robe that slightly hugged her features, and wore a short light-grey shawl around her neck. Her face was lacking in features for the most part, but what stood out about it most were her eyes, which looked like glassy marbles that were ovoid in shape. Rather than hair, the top of her head was covered by root-like appendages. The only other part of her that was visible, was the ends of her hands, with her tendril-like fingers ending in soft tips. She easily stood ten feet tall, towering over all who were present.

With a slight bow of the head, she then gestured for them to take a seat at the large table in front of her. "Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss."

Once all were seated, the doors to the room were closed as the guards took up positions around the table.

"Once again, greetings, I am Alba, Queen of Hallownest. Though most refer to me as the White Lady."

"A pleasure to meet you, your majesty. My name is Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy of the Kingdom of Vale." he then gestured to Summer and Taiyang. "And these are two of my students, Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao-Long."

"Students?" the Queen repeated in confusion. "You brought your students as your attendants?"

"They are not exactly students in the sense that you are thinking of, but we can circle back to that later. For now, I have come to inquire as to the nature of your... arrival, for lack of a better word, to our Kingdom's land."

"Ah yes, is it worth assuming that our shift caused something of a stir up above?"

Ozpin adjusted his glasses slightly, allowing the light to obscure his eyes. "In a way, yes. The appearance of your Kingdom was not exactly what one would call subtle. Fortunately enough though, no one was harmed during the event, so I suppose we can be thankful for that."

The Queen nodded. "Indeed. It would be quite unfortunate for relations between our Kingdoms to start off on the wrong foot."

"Though back to my initial question; for exactly what reason have you come to our land?"

After a brief look of melancholy at the inquiry, the Queen turned her head up once more. "We were forced to flee our previous homeland in order to escape a terrible evil. A relentless force that sought to bring our glorious Kingdom to ruin."

Ozpin raised a brow slightly. "Might I ask as to what this evil was?"

Shaking her head in the negative, the Queen spoke with slight worry. "My apologies, but it is forbidden to speak of Her."

The was a brief flash of worry across the headmasters face. Her? Could it be?

"Why is it forbidden?"

After seeing that Ozpin would press the issue further, the Queen elaborated. "It is the memory of Her that allows Her to come into existence. Just speaking Her name gives Her power, and to the weak minded, a brief thought of Her is enough to surrender control of their body. So while we are certain that we have escaped Her clutches, it is best that we not tempt fate. I hope this is answer enough to your question."

Ozpin mentally breathed a sigh of relief. The evil of which the Queen spoke could in no way be Salem. Her description did not match up at all. "Yes, that will do. Forgive my rudeness. I was just concerned that perhaps your fleeing could have effected us in an unintentional manner." he lied smoothly.

If leaving the evil forgotten is the only way to stop it, then it would be best if he not look into it. Hopefully there were no records of it anywhere on Remnant.

"A perfectly understandable worry, but I can assure you that there is nothing more to it."

"Very well." Ozpin responded as he drummed his fingers on the table. "Though I must ask you this out of concern; did you have to deal with the Creatures of Grimm at your past location?"

The Queen's eyes widened slightly. Had Grimm somehow come to this world beforehand? "Are you perhaps referring to the members of the Troupe? Because to my understanding they are not outright malicious."

Ozpin and his two students quirked a brow. "Troupe? I'm talking about the violent beasts that roam the surface, whose only purpose in life is to kill."

"Oh, then no, I have not. The bugs of Hallownest were forbidden from going beyond the Kingdom's borders."

"Then what is this 'Troupe' that you just spoke of?"

"Nothing, just a collection of odd bugs who are part of a travelling circus. They utilize a dark theme in their performances, so they are known as the Grimm Troupe. So this was just a misunderstanding."

While Ozpin was curious about such an odd thing, he decided to chalk it up to the bugs culture. As of now he had very little to go on concerning them. "I see, back back to what I was saying; the Grimm are a race of monsters that appear in various shapes and forms, and desire nothing more than the destruction of all Soul-bearers. And though they come in a myriad of forms, they can all be identified by their black bodies, white masks, and red eyes. Although they have fled the area for the time being because of your arrival, I would suggest you bolster your defenses at some point."

"Thank you for the information Mister Ozpin, I will let my guards know right away." and with a quick head gesture, one of the rooms guards took his leave.

"Now that that is taken care of, perhaps we can move on to other subjects now. Such as the possibility of trade relations and the like?" he suggested.

"I'm afraid that such things will have to wait for the time being. Until we can get the populace settled and adjusted, things will be a bit too chaotic for anything of that scale. The most I can offer is the possibility of building an embassy or something of the like on the surface in Dirtmouth, but even that will take time to approve." she said with a slightly apologetic tone.

"I suppose I can work with that for now. Although keep in mind that nothing like this has ever occurred before, and the other Kingdom's will be quick to send troops to investigate once word reaches them. So you can expect quite a few visitors in the near future. But seeing as how this isn't their Kingdom's territory, I will do what I can to keep them out of the way."

The Queen gave a slight bow of the head. "For that I thank you Mister Ozpin. Our Kingdom has always been isolated from the outside, so it may be somewhat difficult to adjust."

"Understandable. Now then, I suppose we should move on to discussing other subjects."

 **(-)**

About an hour had passed by the time Ozpin and the Queen had finished their meeting, and the headmaster and his students were finally led back to the surface, leaving the Queen to return to her other duties. Their conversations were mostly spent explaining the nature of each ones Kingdom. Ozpin informed her that the 'humans and faunus' as the sentient surface dwellers were called, had developed technology that held quite a degree of difference to their own, and had explained that the 'flying metal contraptions' they may see in the sky, were one such thing.

Truth be told, the Queen felt somewhat guilty about the information they exchanged. While Ozpin was honest in the information he provided, the Queen had resorted to half-truths and omissions for most of her answers.

While most would consider it unwise to lie to potential allies, the same could be said about telling truths to potential enemies. They have twenty years to bring one of the other Kingdom's to ruin, meaning that they will have to make enemies of one of them. And it would be quite effective if they were able to integrate themselves with their target so as to attack from the inside. So for the time being, Hallownest needed to keep their cards hidden.

The sound of the door creaking open garnered her attention. Standing in the doorway was the King, and trailing just behind him was their child that was chosen to be the Hollow Knight.

"My apologies for having to leave the greeting of our guests to you. I had become somewhat fervent in my desire to start my new project." her husband said as he walked inside with the Hollow Knight and shut the door behind them.

"It was no trouble. Anything I can do to help lift the burden you shoulder."

"Truly, you are too good for someone such as myself."

The King then looked down to his son, who was looking up at him expectantly. With a gentle push, the knight was ushered over to the Queen, where upon he stood still and gazed up at her in silence. A few moments passed, and then the knight reached his arms out and gave her a small hug.

The Queen could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes as she stared at her husband. Words were not needed to convey her question for him.

"With his original purpose no more, I intend to right the wrongs I have committed." he answered softly. "It will take some time, but I swear upon my life that he will be a proper child."

Looking back down at the Hollow Knight, the Queen gently pulled him in to a gentle embrace. "Thank you."

 **(-)**

A week had passed since Hallownest's arrival on Remnant, and several important events happened during that time period. Firstly; Master Balritch of the Arcane Society would be deposed after his sick experiments with Soul were exposed to the public. Several other high ranking members of the Society would be ousted as well, and the Soul Sanctum quarantined until such a time came that it was deemed 'cleansed'.

Second; Hallownest began the process of filling the crater that surrounded the mountains with water, making it impossible for ground based Grimm to approach.

Third; one of the denizens of Greenpath would make his way to the surface and into the wilds. Eventually as the years would go by, there would be constant reports of a fearsome monster slaughtering Grimm across the continent, inadvertently saving the lives of numerous Huntsman and civilian settlements.

And lastly; Lord Scirseth of the Mantis Tribe would go against his tribes law, and flee to the surface with a contingent of followers. However during the chaos of it all his daughter, Mirin, would be left behind and would eventually grow up to become the new Fourth Lord.

But for the time being, such things were not of the King's concern. The Mantis Tribe are perfectly capable of handling their own problems, and the odds of Scirseth and his followers surviving very long on the surface without proper aid was unlikely, and Balritch and his cohorts were safely locked away in the Iron Nest prison.

At the current moment, the King was meeting with Monomon and Lurien to discuss future plans. Herrah, of course, kindly denied the invitation to the meeting via a response that was impaled into the corpse of a dirtcarver. Apparently she cared little for her violent neighbors in Deepnest.

"Thanks to Isma's initial reports, we have a basic understanding of this worlds status." the King said as he shuffled several maps across the table. "Four main Kingdoms, along with a pseudo Kingdom that acts as the homeland for the faunus race."

Monomon picked up one of the maps and studied it. "Situated in the frozen north is Atlas, across the desert to the west is Vacuo, to the east is Mistral, to the south is Menagerie, and to our direct north is the closet Kingdom to our position, Vale."

"From what we understand, each Kingdom differs vastly from the others." opined Lurien. "Atlas has a military based society, whereas Vacuo is known to be something of a criminal hotbed."

"So we have five Kingdoms to pick from..." the King surmised somberly.

"... My Lord, are you sure this is the only option? I can tell you are quite conflicted about thi-"

"My decision has been made." he interrupted. "In order for us to survive, a sacrifice must be made."

Lurien bowed his head in deference. "As you wish my Lord."

"Given the large technological gap between us and the rest of Remnant, we have to pick our target carefully. Not to mention the possibility that the other Kingdoms may attack us in retaliation, so we need to bolster our defenses." he then scrawled an 'X' over Atlas on the map. "Atlas is the most technologically advanced Kingdom in terms of military, so that one is out."

"Vacuo might be a good candidate, but it the furthest one from our location. It would be difficult to deploy and recall our forces fast enough should something go wrong." added Monomon.

The King crossed out Vacuo as well.

"Menagerie, while essentially the weakest in terms of military might, does not exactly qualify as a Kingdom. I feel it's not a risk worth taking. Grimm was very particular in his request." spoke Lurien.

Another 'X' was put on the map.

"So, that leaves us with two options; Vale or Mistral."

"Being that they are the closest to us, it is worth assuming that our relations with Vale will grow quickly over the years, allowing us to earn their trust... and eventually use it against them." Monomon said in suggestion.

With his resolve hardened, the King circled Vale on the map.

"... Have you informed any of the Knight's yet?" asked Lurien.

The King shook his head. "No. For the time being, this stays between us. We have nineteen years to prepare before we act. I plan to spend at least the next ten preparing the Kingdom and building up our military by utilizing whatever technology we can obtain from the other Kingdoms."

Monomon nodded in agreement. "An excellent plan. I am quite eager to see just what kind of new machines can be found up above."

"You will get your new lab equipment in due time, but we have other matters to attend to." as he said this, the King brought out a new sheet of paper. "Dust and Aura."

"Yes, quite the strange adaptation of the use of Soul." nodded Lurien. "Rather than mould it to the users will in the form of multiple spells, they seem to have individually mastered a single 'spell' that is for the most part unique to each individual."

"And this Dust resource sounds similar to crystals of Crystal peak. Although Dust seems to have multiple different properties to it, such as fire and ice." Monomon said as she tapped her chin in thought.

"I will see about having Isma procure you some samples at the earliest convenience." responded the King.

"My thanks."

"Next on the list," the King said as he pulled out another sheaf of paper. "Grimm. The monsters that roam the surface that is."

"The moat is almost finished. Once it is done, land based incursions will no longer be a worry." answered Monomon. "As for the air, the sky-based Grimm don't seem to be as skilled at mid-air combat as they are at attacking the ground. They seem to have evolved only to deal with surface threats. Which means that our air forces have the advantage for the time being."

"That should buy us enough time to come up with contingency plans."

"It is also worth noting that the beasts are extremely determined to attack any source of Soul. That includes containers of it. In fact, the beasts preferred to go after the energy form and completely ignored our forces who were on site." added Lurien.

"A curious trait that is. Rather than destruction of life, their actual goal is the destruction of Soul." noted Monomon.

Lurien nodded. "So it would seem. But as soon as the containers were breached and the Soul dispersed, the Grimm turned their attention to our forces."

"... If we are able to build reinforced Soul canisters that are capable of withstanding the Grimms assault, then herding and capturing the beasts will be a feasible tactic." spoke the King.

"Yes, I would very much like to be able to study these monsters in my lab."

"It would be prudent of us to research them better beforehand. From what our soldiers have reported, after sustaining fatal wounds, the Grimms body begin to decay at a rapid weight until nothing remains." added the Watcher.

"Hopefully my stasis tank can remedy that problem."

"Regardless, I want you to treat them with extreme caution. I don't want them escaping and causing chaos in the Kingdom." the King said sternly.

"But of course my Lord. I will have guards on duty at all times and prepare a lockdown system for my Archives."

He nodded. "Good. Lastly, have we anything else to go on concerning the Abyss?"

Monomon shook her head in the negative. "Reports say that for the most part the disturbance has settled down. Though it is rather curious that it came with us in the shift. Either the Abyss itself had latched on to the Kingdom, or the Abyss is present on this world as well and this is just a different one that reacted to our arrival."

"Do you think it is worth returning too? It would be unwise to ignore a potential bomb sitting beneath us." suggested Lurien.

The King drummed his fingers on the table as he pondered the predicament. "Perhaps... But I want the entrance prepared in case the Abyss tries to escape." for a moment, there was a distant look in the King's eyes. "Especially _It_..."

Lurien tilted his head in confusion. "It, Lord?"

Letting out a slight sigh, the King leaned back into his chair. "We all know that there were Kingdoms that existed long before Hallownest. Long before the time of the Wyrms even. My knowledge of them from my time as a Wyrm is patchwork at best. But from what I could glean, there is a primordial entity that lurks deep beneath, at the very bottom of the Abyss." he explained as he looked down at his trembling hand. "I shudder to think what would become of the world should it awaken."

 **(-)**

The sun was shining high in the sky, the birds were chirping, and not a cloud to be seen. Yep, it was the perfect day if Summer Rose had ever seen one. The third-year Huntress was bouncing on the heels of her feet as she and her team waited by the Bullhead docks with their fellow third-year team, JSMN (Jasmine), Prof- err, Doctor Oobleck, and Headmaster Ozpin.

From the explanation that was given to Summer, Ozpin had arranged a sort of cultural exchange event with Hallownest. It took some time to organize and communicate about it, given Hallownest's lack of a long-distance communication system, but it seemed that the King of Hallownest had agreed to the proposition.

The King and some of his attendants would join him and be given a tour of Beacon and Vale, with Summer's own team acting as escorts. Meanwhile, team JSMN and Doctor Oobleck would be allowed a trip into Hallownest in exchange.

The thought of meeting actual royalty was an exciting prospect for Summer. Sure, she was kind of bummed out that she wouldn't be returning to that amazing city underground, but meeting with an actual King would more than make up for that.

"So, what do you think the guy'll look like?" asked Qrow as he took a sip from his canteen. One that suspiciously had an odor of alcohol about it.

"I'd wager a guess as to him being the kind of guy that you'll instantly notice. Probably the guy with a crown on." answered Raven with a snark.

"Seriously? You think he'll actually wear a crown here?"

"What, you think he prefers a tiara?" Raven responded sarcastically.

"Well, we met the Queen, and she stood out quite a bit." opined Summer.

"So what? Are you saying the King will be some kind of root-person as well?" Qrow wondered aloud, remembering Summer and Tai's description of said Queen.

"Well you won't have to wonder much longer." Taiyang spoke up as he pointed at the sky. "Pretty sure that's them."

Heading directly towards the docks was a larger model airship known as the hammerhead. It was the very same one that had been dispatched to Hallownest to retrieve the King and his companions.

"Alright boys, time to straighten up and make yourselves presentable!" shouted the leader of team JSMN. Being the only female on the team, it was a surprise to many that she managed to command such respect from her rough-housing teammates. Truly, Jeanne Arc was a woman you didn't want to piss off.

Her three teammates immediately stiffened at the woman's command, garnering a snicker from Qrow. He then swung his arm out a made a *WPSH*! sound like a whip being cracked. That earned him a smack upside the head by his sister.

He growled and glared at his twin, but let it go since the ship had just landed and they needed to greet their guests.

Immediately Summer and Taiyang were assaulted by a familiar sensation. It was more restrained from the last time they felt it, but the hair on their skin was standing on end.

A quick glance to her side was enough to confirm that her other teammates, along with team JSMN felt it too.

Even the teachers reacted to it. Oobleck had a look on his face that was a mix of worry and excitement. Like the prospect of witnessing the source of the feeling both frightened him, and demanded that he study it. As for Ozpin, Summer noticed how his grip on his cane had become so great that his knuckles turned white.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door to the hammerhead opened up and revealed its passengers. There were a few of the white-clothed bugs that Summer recognized from the palace, along with two guards.

They were both dressed in pristine white armor, and carried themselves with an air of power. The first looked female in appearance. She wore and armored skirt, greaves, vambraces, and a white mask that had curved points going upwards. Sheathed at her side was a simple looking blade that was reminiscent of a rapier, but was obviously of a high-quality make.

The second guard was hard to describe. Their entire body was obscured by a flowing white robe with extended sleeves. Not one bit of their form was discernible, including their face, which was concealed beneath a plain white mask that lacked even eyeholes. The only other noticeable trait about them, were the four antennae-like protrusions that floated in the air. On the persons back was an enormous blade that looked like an ultra-greatsword, and looked to be even taller than them.

The two soldiers moved out of the way and bowed slightly towards the airships interior as the final occupant exited.

Regal white robes. A tall and imposing figure, yet not as large as the Queen. And a featureless mask that obscured their entire face, before growing upwards to form a jagged crown.

It was a figure that both Summer and Tai recognized.

Ozpin was the first to catch his bearings, and quickly gave a slight bow of the head. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Vale. I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and current representative for relations between Vale and Hallownest."

The King gave a nod of the head in acknowledgement. "It is good to meet you Mister Ozpin. I am the monarch of Hallownest, the Pale King."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well hello there~! I am Ajimu Najimi, the Not Equal who has currently taken over MementoMori115's profile. And after locking him in the basement for a few days with nothing to eat but bugs, I finally managed to get him to write another chapter for this story. I hope you all aren't too pissed about his shitty work ethic, but I'm tortu- err, encouraging him to fix it."

 **(-)**

" _Darkness, consume, bulwark, fade, eternal peace, empty world, return to, Void, become as legion, cry out, once again, Lord, black sea, crawl beneath, in the silence, rise again..."_

 _-Partial translation from a stone slab found in the Abyss_

 **(-)**

The Creatures of Grimm. The very bane of human and faunas-kinds existence. Vicious hate-filled beasts whose only desire was the extinction of all Soul bearers. Yet no one quite knew why this was. The Grimm have been present on Remnant for as long as humans and faunas have been, yet there is still so much that is not known about them. Perhaps the reason for their malicious ways is their lack of Soul. That by lacking the very thing that is present in all other forms of life, the seek it out and destroy it out of jealousy.

A force of darkness whose only purpose is to destroy Soul and turn it to nothing.

Located deep within Grimm territory, in uncharted land that was never before seen by the likes of mortal men, stood a citadel of Darkness. The land was utterly devoid of natural life. Stone crags and jagged plateaus jutted up from the earth, twisted canyons dug into the land in carved out scars, and pools of dark-crimson bubbled in disgusting mires. The citadel stood tall above its surroundings, emitting an eerie sense of dread, and creating a near eternal state of dark skies.

Sitting upon the throne in the castles grand hall sat a woman who was anything but. Her skin was bleach-white with pitch-black veins running along her exposed flesh. Her eyes were red like blood, and held a look of cunning malevolence.

The Grimm Queen, Salem.

It would still be some time before she would be ready to make her move against Ozpin, but she was more than willing to play the long game. However recent developments have resulted in unaccounted variables.

Salem was the type to plan everything down to the most minute detail. To her, victory must be an assurance. So there was nothing that she hated more than a Wild Card.

Her eyes were slightly narrowed in annoyance as she read the report she received from Watts. A new Kingdom had suddenly sprung up out of nowhere, with no conceivable explanation for its existence. What's more, it was located directly south of Vale, her primary target.

She frowned as she continued reading. Apparently the entire Kingdom was comprised of bugs. And not bug faunas like Tyrian, but actual human-sized bugs.

Sneaking her agents into one of the Four Kingdoms was a trivial matter. But a Kingdom where humans would stand out like a sore thumb? That was a problem she needed to remedy, and fast.

The Queen is an expert when it comes subterfuge and the like. It was a requirement given how small her non-Grimm forces are. But this new Kingdom, Hallownest, would be a different challenge altogether.

"Watts." she called out.

The mustached man gave a slight bow of the head. "Yes?"

"I want a close eye on any of the bugs who leave Hallownest, especially ones of importance."

Watts eyes shifted to the ground for a moment before returning to Salem. "Well, about that... Such a thing would be difficult at the current time. These _things_ are extremely on guard, and with essentially no information on them, we would be hard pressed to identify targets of importance. And infiltrating their Kingdom to learn more about them presents its own problems."

Salem glared slightly at Watts.

"That is to say, perhaps we let Vale do all the heavy lifting, and scavenge what we can over time."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "You are dismissed."

With a quick bow, Watts took his leave, leaving Salem alone in the large room.

Sitting in silence for a few moments, Salem couldn't help but send a side-long glance out the window towards the gestation pools. Ever since the day Hallownest had arrived, the energy within them has become turbulent. Almost as if they were reacting to something. She drummed her fingers against the arm of her chair, faint wisps of black smoke wafting off from each touch.

"Like with all bugs, I shall crush these underfoot."

 **(-)**

Upon introducing himself, the students of Beacon broke out of their stupor and gave something akin to a salute to the Hallownest monarch. His eyes studied the group for a moment, passing over each one of them. At least, that's what Summer thought he was doing as his eyes couldn't be seen, just the movement of his head. Once his eyes landed on her and Taiyang, he stopped.

"Oh, to think we would encounter each other once more in such a short span of time." he spoke in recognition.

Qrow leaned in and whispered to Summer. "You know this guy?"

Almost as if anticipating the question himself, the King spoke again. "These two were the ones who first happened upon my Kingdom. You must feel very honored to have been greeted by the King himself." he said with a somewhat jovial tone.

"Y-yes sir!" Summer quickly answered, a little too quickly.

"Ease yourself child, I don't bite."

"S-sorry, it's just that last time we met you seemed pretty..." the girl trailed off, trying not to sound insulting.

"Intimidating?" the King provided.

"Yeah, that."

"When facing the unknown, one must make a show of power so they know where things stand. Likewise, intimidation tactics aren't very helpful in building positive relations." he explained casually.

"On that we can agree." spoke Ozpin as he subtly eyed the King's company. "And I see you have brought quite the entourage as well."

The King nodded. "While I normally am against having so many escorts, I was advised by several individuals that it would be best I brought my assistants."

Gesturing to the smaller bugs, they gave a slight bow.

"These four are members of the Pale Court; a collection of my most trusted advisers. They are here to assist me in studying your culture, among other things."

Then held held his hands towards the two taller bugs.

"And this is Dryya and Ze'mer, two of my Kingdom's strongest warriors."

Dryya stood tall as she beat her fist against her chest. "I am Dryya, leader of the White Knights. We are his majesties fangs, claws, and shell." she said firmly.

Ze'mer on the other hand gave a simple bow as she pressed her 'hands' together through her sleeves. "This one is Ze'mer. She hopes for us to have amicable relations."

Ozpin nodded in greeting. "I'm sure things shall proceed well." he then gestured to Oobleck, who was standing next to him. "Allow me to introduce my associates. This is Doctor Oobleck, head of Grimm studies here at Beacon. He will also be the one to accompany team JSMN during their excursion to your Kingdom."

"Ah yes. I do recall a report explaining that your soldiers work in four person cells that have an abbreviated name." the King remarked in thought. He then turned to face the four members of team JSMN. "And just what might your names be?"

The blonde girl stepped forward while doing her best to maintain a commanding presence in the face of the King. She was dressed in a somewhat revealing blue dress that had a slit down the left thigh to allow for easy movement. Metal greaves and vambraces adorned her arms and legs respectively, and her weapon of choice was a flamberge-rapier. "My name is Jeanne Arc, leader of team JSMN." she then turned and gestured to her teammates. "And these are my poor excuses for teammates; Slade, Byrnes, and Dusk."

"Can't you cut us some slack just this once?" whined the green-haired boy. His emerald hair was swept to the side and he was dressed in a grey trench coat that was lined with dozens of knives and pistols on the inside.

"Yeah! We're in the presence of an actual king here!" the second boy barked in agreement as he shook his fist. His short brown-hair was concealed beneath a wide-brim hat that shadowed his face. A pair of goggles hung from his neck and bounced against his exposed chest with every movement. The only thing that covered his upper body was an open vest and a pair of large metal gloves. Gloves which seemed to radiate heat and faintly spark.

"Ughh... Why am I not surprised?" the last male sighed in lament. The black-haired teen looked rather tired, yet there was still an alertness in his eyes. He wore a black hoodie with a skeleton theme to it, and two pairs of chains were attached to bracelets on each hand, which connected to several sickle-blades sheathed at his waist.

"No time for complaining." Jeanne responded. "We have a schedule to adhere to."

The three teens followed Jeanne and Oobleck as they took their leave, grumbling their grievances all the while.

"Well then," Ozpin spoke up as he gestured towards the Academy. "shall we begin the tour?"

 **(-)**

"So, what do you think Hallownest will be like? Some kind of giant hive?" Slade asked as he looked out the window at the large earthen formation that resembled a caldera.

"Frankly, I don't care what it looks like. So long as nothing tries to eat me, then I'm fine." Byrnes remarked as he played a game on his scroll.

Jeanne sighed in aggravation. "If you two dunces payed attention during Team STRQ's report, then you'd already know what to expect."

Dusk lifted up the hood of his jacket, having finally woken up from his nap. "A vertically designed Kingdom comprised of countless tunnels and large caverns. Biomes ranging from a forest of moss to a capital city where it rains eternal. An established social hierarchy with an organized government and military force." he explained with a tired tone.

"At least someone listened." Jeanne remarked with an approving smile. "That Dusk, is why you're my partner."

"Tch, kiss-ass." grumbled Byrnes.

The team felt their transport shake as they touched down, and Oobleck was all but jumping out of his seat as he waited for the doors to open.

"Straighten up boys. We don't want to leave a bad impression."

As the door opened and the ramp descended, the group was greeted by several bugs who were waiting them. At least, they thought they were bugs. One of them floated in the air and had tentacles for limbs.

"Greetings." the strange bug spoke as they bowed slightly. "My name is Monomon, and I welcome you to Hallownest."

The other bugs at Monomon's side gave a quick salute, obviously they were soldiers.

Oobleck almost couldn't contain himself, but managed to keep his mind collected. "Greetings to you as well!" the teacher remarked in excitement with a bow that was similar to Monomon's, only twice as fast. "My name is Doctor Oobleck; teacher at Beacon Academy, active Huntsman, avid collector of ancient relics, winner of two Valean Medal's of Academic Distinction, coffee connoisseur, part-time auctioneer, and of course doctor... among other things."

Monomon chuckled (or at least that's what they thought she did) at Oobleck's introduction. "Ah, a fellow scholar. It only makes sense that one such as you would be sent on this excursion." she remarked with a tone of amusement as Oobleck's expression became more excited. "I can see that you are eager for the tour that you were promised. Come along then."

Oobleck and team JSMN followed behind Monomon as she lead them into the nearby town. While the majority of team JSMN took in the scenery with a sense of wonder, Oobleck was far too busy snapping pictures of everything he saw.

"This is Dirtmouth, currently the only Hallownest settlement that is located aboveground." Monomon explained as they entered the town proper.

It was roughly midday and the inhabitants of the town were bustling about. Some were merely going for a stroll, while others were working or the like, but most of them stopped what they were doing once they spotted the humans. Just as the humans took an interest in the bugs, so to did the bugs take an interest in the humans. The citizens had been informed of their 'guests' arrival ahead of time, and it seemed quite a few of them had come to get a look at them. No doubt the same thing was happening in Vale with the King.

Speaking of the King, there was a rather large fountain in town with a statue that resembled the Pale King. There were even a few bugs tossing some objects in and making wishes. Down the street was a building that looked like the entrance to some sort of subway, with numerous bugs coming and going from it. An older-looking bug was seated at a bench, telling stories to the children who had gathered. One of the Mantis Tribe hunters had setup a small stall where they were selling various trinkets and animal trophies from outside the Kingdom. A snail of sorts was putting on a display of what appeared to be magic as they beckoned for other bugs to enter their shop.

It was the most surreal experience that Jeanne ever had.

"With our arrival to your world, the town has seen an exponential increase in traffic. Aside from those who are here to construct the embassy and other buildings to accommodate your visitations, many travel in hopes of purchasing the various goods that our hunting parties acquire from their excursions." the Dreamer explained as she led them through the crowd.

"I am seeing the bugs exchange small stones for their purchases. Would that happen to be your currency?" Oobleck asked.

Monomon nodded. "The majority of the Kingdom accepts payment in the form of minerals that are collectively known as geo. The worth of the geo is determined by the size and type."

"You don't use paper currency?"

"Parchment is not as easily accessible as stone. And while it may work as a faster means of writing and sending messages, it does not last long in the murkier areas of the Kingdom. Stone is the only thing that can last for extended periods of time when not in a stable environment."

"Interesting..." the doctor remarked as he jotted down some notes.

"Come along. We shall make for the Crossroads."

The group followed Monomon and her escorts as they approached a large metal disk on the ground with a railing surrounding it. Once everyone was on board, she nodded to the bug holding the lever.

"Time to descend. Watch your footing."

The platform shook slightly before slowly lowering down to the subterranean Kingdom.

"Students, flashlights." Oobleck spoke up as he put on a lantern helmet.

"That will not be necessary."

As they reached the bottom of the lift, they understood what Monomon meant. They found themselves in a large multi-storied cavern that was illuminated by various lamps and bio-luminescent flora. There was the constant buzz of insects flying about, the creaking of elevators as they lifted and lowered the non-flying bugs and their cargo from one floor to the next, the clacking of rail-tracks as large containers were sent down various tunnels. The amount of activity in Dirtmouth was nothing compared to this.

"Although most bugs are capable of seeing in the dark, the light does make things easier. As well as warding off certain predators." Monomon spoke as she floated off the elevator. "This is the Crossroads, the central hub of traversal across the Kingdom."

"Central hub?" Byrnes remarked in confusion.

"It is from these caverns that one can access the majority of the Kingdom. Essentially, if something is being shipped across the Kingdom, it will most likely pass through here."

"Kind of like the shipping docks back in Vale."

"Now we can begin the tour in earnest." Monomon stated as she gestured for them to follow. "Stay close so as not to get lost. I doubt you can read our signs just yet."

 **(-)**

"Oh yes! Very interesting!"

"I see, I see!"

"Indeed it is!"

"How curious!"

"Have you read this yet?"

"Oh! But what is this?"

"Quite intriguing!"

There was a slight air of awkwardness as the four smaller bugs that the King had brought with him were huddled together and muttering to each other as they read several of the books they had picked up. At first Summer was concerned about whether or not they would be able to read the language, but the King insisted that they 'leave them to it'. She wasn't sure what that meant, but at the very least the bugs acted like they knew what they were reading.

"I am disliking the attention were are receiving."

And then there was Dryya. From the moment they took to the streets of Vale, the Knight had been resting her palm on the handle to her weapon. This was mostly due to the various looks they were getting as they walked through town. Whereas faunas were victims of prejudice in the forms of hatred and disgust, the looks directed at the bugs were mostly confusion and revulsion.

"Ignore them." spoke the King. "We need not concern ourselves with those who can only muster a scowl to react to us."

Dryya kept her hand on her blade regardless.

"Perhaps you would like to stop for lunch?" Summer suggested in an attempt to ease tension.

"And what makes you think that your food will satisfy our pallet?" Dryya responded curtly.

Mission failed! Abort! Abort!

"A reasonable suggestion Miss Rose." the King spoke with a nod. "Do you have someplace in mind?"

"My Lord-"

"Ease yourself Dryya. You are causing our escorts much discomfort."

' _So he noticed...'_

"There's a nice outdoor cafe nearby." Taiyang suggested.

"Oh! I know the place! I love their deserts!"

"What exactly do you guys eat anyway?" Qrow asked from his spot at the back of the group.

The Pale King hummed in thought. "A variety of things. There are plenty of predatory insects throughout the Kingdom which are hunted for food. The gruzzers are a favorite of the people, given how meaty they are."

"They also reproduce annoyingly fast." Dryya added.

"Ze'mer is fond of the hoppers beyond the great barriers. This one finds them to be a delicacy to share with her beloved." the mysterious Knight remarked in her strange speech pattern.

"While I'm not sure what exactly those things taste like, I'm sure that we can find you something you'll enjoy!" Summer responded with an excited tone.

A short time later the group was sitting around several tables at an outdoor cafe, doing their best to ignore the stares aimed in their direction. The members of the Pale Court enjoyed their orders while talking animatedly about the impressions they had of it. Dryya had forgone eating and simply stood at attention next to her King. Ze'mer on the other hand seemed to like the sweets she was eating, though it was hard to tell given her silence and the fact that no one could see her face. The constant disappearance of the snacks as she slipped them under her mask was the only indicator. As for the King, he hummed in satisfaction as he lifted his cup of tea beneath his mask and took a sip.

"A rather interesting concoction. But not in an unpleasant way. Isma would certainly enjoy this, wouldn't you agree Dryya?"

"She has always been fond of herbal drinks." the Knight answered plainly.

"So, you guys enjoying the tour so far?" Qrow asked as he subtly attempted to pour some alcohol in his coffee. Not subtly enough though, as Summer stomped on his foot beneath the table.

Whether they didn't catch the action or simply chose to ignore it, their guests voiced their opinions.

"Interesting."

"Intriguing."

"Curious."

Of course, the smaller bugs gave simple answers given how they were still too focused on other things.

Dryya rubbed her chin in thought as she glanced around. "Too lax in my opinion. Needs more security in the event of an attack."

"These people are at ease, but there is an underlying current of animosity. Every shining jewel begets a shadow most foul." answered Ze'mer.

The King mumbled something inaudible as he gazed up at the sky.

Suddenly Summer's scroll began to ring, nearly startling her in surprise. Fumbling with the device, she opened it up to see it was Ozpin.

"Oh, Headmaster. How can I help you?"

After a brief discussion, Summer handed the communicator towards the Pale King.

"The Headmaster would like to speak with you."

Still unfamiliar with the technology, the King looked at the scroll strangely before awkwardly holding it up.

"Ozpin?"

" _My apologies for disrupting your trip, but it seems that a slight problem has arisen that I believe you would wish to deal with."_

"What kind of problem?" he asked, causing Dryya to go tense.

" _I have received a report that a band of mantis' have just attacked a team of Huntsmen who were on patrol outside of Vale. Since I am not familiar with your Kingdom's law structure, I wished to pass this on to you first before I act."_

The Pale King exhaled slightly, trying to mask his aggravation. "Tell me where they are and I shall deal with them."

" _As you wish. Please hand the scroll back to Summer, and I will give her the details."_

Raven scoffed. "Trouble in Paradise?"

"I am unfamiliar with this expression, but trouble it is regardless."

 **(-)**

It didn't take long for the group to requisition a bullhead and take off towards the last known location of the antagonistic mantis'. On the way, the King was going through the potential outcomes of the situation in his head. If they were members of the Main Tribe, then he would have Ze'mer act as mediator. If that failed, he would need to deal with them himself. But if they were the rogue's who followed the Traitor, then their lives were forfeit.

"Ze'mer can hear their Souls nearby. They sing of violence and power." spoke the mysterious bug.

The monarch nodded. They had already taken to the ground and been searching for the past ten minutes.

"Alright." Qrow remarked as he reached for Harbinger. "Time to get down to business."

"No." the Pale King responded as he held his arm out to halt the teen. "This is my mess to clean up."

Concentrating for a moment, the King released a small burst of Soul that was more than enough to grab their targets curiosity. It wasn't long before his summons was answered. Roughly a dozen mantis warriors stood at the edge of the clearing, each bearing the mark of the Traitor.

"So, the False Monarch has made his appearance." one of the insects growled.

"Our Lord will be most pleased once we present your head to him." another spoke as he drew a pair of fang-sabers.

The members of Team STRQ could tell just from a glance that these bugs meant business. With their sharpened forelimbs, demented-looking masks, and the faint hiss that escaped their mouths, they made for quite an imposing sight. It was a rather strange scenario for the humans, as they had never encountered hostile insects before. They weren't Grimm, and they weren't human or faunas, so the confrontation felt slightly awkward. Still, they drew their weapons regardless.

Dryya snarled in anger at the bugs threat, but was held back by the King. "I suppose I needn't ask where your allegiances lie."

"Keh, keh! You would be a fool to even consider asking!" spoke one of the mantis warriors as they stepped forward. "Our brethren are fools for refusing to follow our Lord. Pitifully content to uphold the bargain with your kind at the behest of the Sisters. Such compliance can only lead to stagnation and weakness."

"And I suppose your Lord agrees with your sentiments?"

The bug scoffed. "Our Lord has seen passed the veil of lies that kept us united. The safety of the Tribe was nothing more than a hindrance, a chain which tied us to the ground." they remarked before pointing their blade towards the King. " _He_ promises us power!"

"Power to rule!"

The mantis warriors were whipped up into a frenzy as they shouted.

"And to reach that end, we must fight! It is through combat that we become stronger! Fight, evolve, and fight again!"

The King shook his head and looked at the mantis' like they were the most pitiful thing in existence. "Obtaining power simply for the sake of getting stronger is a fools task." he remarked, causing Dryya to flinch slightly as she recalled her past.

"It is this pointless pursuit that leads to your corruption. This I know for certain."

"Silence your tongue False Monarch! By following our Lord, soon we shall become even stronger than you!" the lead bug snarled. "But first,"

His blade shifted from the King to the Knight standing beside him. "the blasphemer must die first."

"Ze'mer knows not what you accuse her of." the bug replied.

"You are the foul outsider who used poisoned words to lead the child astray." the mantis responded with unrestrained vehemence. "Our Lord's daughter was meant to follow in his footsteps, yet she chose to remain behind! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Ze'mer's antennae seemed to twitch at that remark. "This one lacked such intentions. Her beloved remained behind of her own free-will. No fallacies were uttered to tempt or sway her, simply the bond of affection." she spoke as she stepped forward.

"We shall present your corpse to our Lord as a gift!" the mantis roared as he rushed forward.

Team STRQ attempted to intercept the bugs and help Ze'mer, but the King stood in their way.

"Still yourselves. This is not your fight."

"But she needs help!" shouted a concerned Summer.

"There's way too many of them for her to handle alone!" Raven added.

Then they noticed that Dryya too hadn't moved to help. The Knight noticed their questioning gaze. "Though I am the leader of the White Knights, I do not hold the title of strongest."

A cloaked hand reached up and gripped the handle of the massive nail on her back, mere moments before the first mantis reached Ze'mer.

"Physical strength, Soul manipulation, endurance,"

Faster than it should have been possible, Ze'mer drew the nail and slashed it down in front of her. A second later, the mantis split apart down the middle.

"such titles belong to her."


End file.
